His queen
by Potatis02
Summary: A Joker x OC fanfiction 20 year old Danielle gets thrown into Arkham asylum for the murder of two people from her past. There she meets the infamous Joker and there is an instant connection between them. The two fall in love and when it's time to escape he brings her with him. The king of Gotham had finally found his queen. Will go into suicide squad and starts before Harley Q.
1. Chapter 1

AN:Haiiiii and welcome to my story, I have to warn you that english is not my native language and I'm not an overly experinced writer. The POV in this story will always be 3rd person unless stated otherwise. Please leave a comment and let me know if you like the story. Enjoy!

Singing under her breath a young girl danced around her apartment mopping up blood before it stained the carpet. The salesman said it was 200 years old but she didn't believe him, he looked desperate enough to say anything. It wasn't even a nice carpet, it was a quite unattractive brown color but she too was desperate.

It was only a question of time before the police showed up and knocked her door down but Danielle wasn't worried. It was getting quite boring by now living a normal life. She wasn't made for a normal quiet life, she's always known that.

Grabbing the bleach from a counter she get down on her knees, great now she has bloodstains on her knees.

She sigh, scrubbing the floor, she'd never get these stains out. "I swear to god I am the stupidest person alive, I should have just killed them in the forest"

Standing up she walk into her bedroom and casually kick Robert II in the foot giggling to herself. Changing out of her old clothes she put on a big fuzzy orange sweatshirt and a pair of jeans with holes on the knees. She dubbed this the 'try to get rid off the bodies before the police arrives' outfit.

Walking back to the living room barefoot was an unpleasant experience, the carpet was still wet and sticky and Danielle swear that she gave herself at least 10 shocks.

Heavy running steps outside her door capture her attention.

"Shit! They're early" She curse sprinting towards Robert's friend because there wasn't enough of Robert left to grab. "If this doesn't have the effect I want then I don't know what I'll do with myself.

She grab Robert's friend Tym by his feet and begin to drag him across the floor when the police burst into the room. Dropping his feet she put her hands up with the best deer in the headlight look she can make. Getting down on her knees she just can't help it, this situation was just so funny.

"Why so serious?" She wheeze out between breaths.

"She's going to Arkham, she's insane" One of the officers tell another taking up his phone.

"I am NOT insane, I know exactly what I'm doing" The girl growl out, she hated being called insane and crazy. It was rude and she didn't like rude people.

Two police officers approach her with caution as if they were approaching a feral animal. Deciding to humour them she snap her teeth at them. The officer on her right suddenly lunge at her and before she know it she's tasting her carpet. Just to her luck she landed straight in a puddle of blood, she'd never get that blood out of her hair. The police officer twisted her arms behind her back and cuffed her before hauling her up to her feet.

"Hey! Gentle" She call over her shoulder at the officers as they roughly push her out the door and to one of their cars. Not even giving her a 'watch your head' they push her into the car and slam the door.

"It's going to be a bumpy ride" Danielle sing out as she notice that they didn't buckle her in.

By now it has to have been twenty minutes of non stop road trip for Danielle who's currently jumping in her seat to annoy her drivers. They've already shouted at her to sit still 5 times the last 10 or so minutes but it just makes her move more. Her arms hurt too, the officers hadn't uncuffed her or anything so her arms was still stuck behind her back. They'll be so sore when she's finally free.

Making a particularly high jump she can feel the whole car shake as she come back down. Belting out the lyrics to an annoying old swedish song she can almost see steam coming out of the officers' ears. The officer driving makes the car come to a sudden stop making Danielle fall into the seat in front of her. Pouting with a sore nose she settle down glaring at the two.

Bored out of her mind she lay her head on the window, closes her eyes and dream herself away to a better place.

A short time skip

A knock on the window wakes her up and she sleepily glare at the culprit. If she had her hands she'd rub her eyes to get the sleep out of them but now she had to settle with blinking and looking like an idiot.

Her driving officer was standing outside of the car and slowly open it seemingly observing her waiting for any sudden moments. When she doesn't move he quickly yank her out of the car and onto her feet. Danielle almost fall but she quickly steady herself, that long trip had sure made her body stiff.

The car had stopped outside of a big looming building that looked more like a scary house on a halloween even than it did and asylum. The building was surrounded by a high fence with barb wire on the top and a thick forest waiting outside of it. Looking behind her she can see the big gate with crooked letters on top spelling out 'Arkham Asylum'.

She let out a short cackle frightening the guards and driver surrounding her and they give each other weird looks before looking at her. She was still staring at the gate with a strange sort of fascination in her eyes.

The big entrance doors open and out comes five guards all dressed in the standard blue guard uniform. Before leaving her in their care one of the police officers uncuff her before cuffing her hands together in front of her this time.

"You really brought me to Arkham" she states to one of her guards and he nods absentmindedly at her as he fumbles around with the chains connecting to her handcuffs. She was to be brought in like some sort of animal.

The guards working in Arkham had a bad reputation, they were pictured as these big, buff scary guys who weren't afraid to use more force than necessary when handling the patient. But Danielle could not see any of that in her guards, they were most likely new but still. They weren't very scary looking and they all screamed insecurity and if they could she was sure they would curl into a tight ball and cry. This was what Arkham thought would be enough to potentially force her into the asylum. She would break them like twigs if they tried but she was going to be a good girl.

The guard with a horrible buzz cut gives a sharp tug at her chains urging her to move forward and into the building. If she listens closely she can almost hear the screams and laughter of the other inmates there but she couldn't be sure. She did after all imagine things quite often.

"Tell me, guardie" she begins " Would you kill to save a life?" They were too uptight and she figured that talking could get them to loosen up a bit.

"Would I what?" He asks slightly turning his head giving her a fleeting look before turning back around, clearly very uncomfortable at the question.

"Kill to save a life" she repeated herself slightly little annoyed. One of her biggest pet peeves was repeating herself, that and annoying people.

"I don't know, I suppose so" Is his response.

Shaking her head side to side she giggles at his answer, weren't they supposed to be the good guys. Saving people is what they do, not saying that bad people can't do that too. The term bad people are too loosely used though, she thinks. You could be the "goodest" person alive one day and a bad person the next. All it took was one bad day. So she did not think there truly were bad people. That's a lie. She knows there's some bad people out there but the term is truly used too much for it to have a meaning.

She stop giggling and swiftly turns to a guard on her right before almost predatorily smiling at him.

"Tell me, would you kill to prove you're right?" she asks him slowly and she truly hope his answer is not as boring as the other one.

"Lady shut up" he growls out and strangely enough she suddenly craves some good steaming potatoes. She's a very forgiving person though so she forgives him for being rude but next time she might have to channel her inner Hannibal Lecter.

Losing herself in her thoughts giggling and laughing she doesn't notice that they've entered the glooming building before the heavy oak door slams behind them. The slam also alerts the lady behind the mahogany desk of their arrival. She has a kind smile on her face as she greets my guards before she sees me. Then her kind smile falls and her eyes widen dramatically and she resemble more of a bug than an old lady. The old lady shakily but efficiently start typing on her clearly outdated computer before asking buzz cut guard what Danielle's name was.

"Danielle Edkvist" he tells her with a really horrible pronunciation of the evidently foreign last name.

"And how do you spell that" she asks him while avoiding eye contact with the girl. She simply throw the bug lady a sweet innocent smile.

"E-D-K-V-I-S-T" He emphasizes the T and she quickly types it before telling the guards where to put the new patient. Cell 23 on floor 2. The group of guards share a wary look before shrugging and start walking to a stairway left of the reception.

They walk through a waiting room full of what was supposed to be nice furniture. Ratty old sofas occupied the floor and bug eaten carpets dressed the floor in a sea of sickly yellow. A forgotten basket of toys sit in one corner with small cars spread around it. It's been a while since anyone's been in that room. A thought of her mom briefly enters Danielle's mind but she dismiss it and instead focus on her surroundings.

They take her down many different hallways all of them either grey or white. They pass many doctors and such, all dressed in hospital white who all stare at her as subtly as they could as they hurried past the company.

Then they enter a hallway which was weirdly enough a pale blue colour which contrast greatly against the rest of the building. A door on her right opens and two guards step out. Both of them looking more like the stereotype that media painted for the people in Gotham. The guards take a few steps before waiting for what Danielle believe is the patient they were "escorting"

And out steps the most gorgeous man Danielle has ever seen in all of her life, the green hair looking soft on the top of his head just begging to be touched and she can barely resist the urge to reach out to him. The second thing she notices about the man is the paleness of his skin, it's a very pale colour, almost like he has no pigment left or haven't been in the sun for a long while. Danielle would bet her money on the first one. Then, then she sees her eyes after admiring the "damaged" tattoo that he had just a bit lower than his hairline. It's hard to explain how they looked but if you could it would probably be something like a chilling piercing blue colour glinting with intelligence and madness. She can see the man observing him just as she did to him and he slowly smile at her. It's an intrigued smile and he slowly tilt his head slightly to the side . The green haired man has a pair of blue sweatpants on with white bold letters on the side of the leg saying "Arkham", they've also put him in a straightjacket.

"Hiya mister" she tells him with a smile and a short giggle. He only keep smiling at her but this time he lets the smile grow bigger so his teeth are showing. Her eyes are drawn to the metal on his teeth before unconsciously reaching out to touch but one of the guards pulls at the chain to keep her hand down. She pout at the action.

"Can you hold my hand? It's my first time and I'm scared" She continue to pout before she begin to hysterically laugh and wiggle her small fingers at him. Her laughter and the slight twinge of insanity in it captures his attention.

"Well we can't have that now can he" He rasps out. "You wanna hold daddy's hand, darling?" He continues before slowly sauntering over to her. She eagerly nod and wiggle her fingers at him before taking a hold of his covered arm. What a pair they make.

The guards look at us weirdly before tugging at my chains and we slowly begin our walk again. I smile up at the green haired man before snapping my teeth at him. "You look good enough to eat mister"

The guards look weirdly at the exchange questioning what just happened. Joker let out a deep growl looking at each and everyone of them with a glare in his eyes. Danielle look forward again but her attention can't help but be on the arm she's currently holding and she trips on air. She's falling to the ground and she would have given it a hug if it weren't for her holding J's arm. "Fan, jävla golv" she growl out ( shit, fucking floor) and if that wasn't one of the most attractive things he's heard in his life he'd be lying to himself.

"You okay dollface?" The owner of the arm asks before cackling. She nod at him before remembering that she doesn't know what his name is.

"What should I call you?" He looks down her me before giving her a smile with far too much teeth in it for it to be a genuine one.

"Oh baby you don't know who I am?" He lets out a slow laugh as Danielle shakes her head at him before gesturing for him to answer her question.

"Oh I don't know darling, you can call me Mr J, J, Daddy whatever you want"

"Okay, gurkan" She laugh at him before tugging at his arm to make him walk faster. (Cucumber)

And that's the first chapter of my first book! Hope you liked it and I hope I got the Joker right. Don't forget to comment! You can also find this story on on Potatis02


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle doesn't know what she expected her cell to look like, despite being a common topic on news in Gotham a picture or video had never been released of the inside of the Asylum. For all she knew she could be strapped down to a bed in a dark room 24/7. What she got though was a pretty clean cell with bars surrounding it and a small twin sized bed pressed up against a wall.

The ward she had been placed in contained a total number of 10 cells, 5 on each side of the room. The one on her right was inhabited by Joker who had not stopped laughing since they got there. The one on her left was inhabitated by a strawberry blond weirdo who banged his head on his bars in three's and the one in front of her was occupied by a riddle obsessed redhead. She knew that because he yelled one at her as soon as she walked into the ward. She couldn't see who was in the rest of the cells.

After walking through the blue hallway with her hands wrapped around J's arms they were forcefully separated from each other by two guards who then pushed them into their respective cells and locking the door. She could tell that he's been through this many many times because he barely sumbled whereas she fell to the floor. They released Mr J from his straight jacket just before they kicked him in his cell. They had uncuffed her before pushing her into her cell.

Plopping down on her surprisingly soft bed Danielle starts to quietly hum a melody from her home. The young girl tuck her hair behind her ears flexing her fingers before cracking them in three different places. After she's done she quickly crack her wrist to get rid of any stiffnes still left from being cuffed for so long. Falling down on her bed she tuck herself in and stare at the dirty grey ceiling. There was a very suspicious puddle in one of the corners. Danielle very quickly grow restless and shift positions several times before giving up. She stands up and start pacing the length of her small cell despite the freezing cold floor. She pace maybe five or six 'pacing' steps before she sharply turn to the cell on her left, squatting by the bars and observe her noisy neighbour.

"Hi there" she greet him and he stops banging his head and turns around facing her. The inmate has short strawberry blonde curly hair in a big mess on his head and dull lifeless brown eyes. She can hear heavy breathing behind her and can almost feel her new bestie breathing down her neck as he surely would have done if he was there.

"I'm bored, do you want to play a game?" She smirk at him and turn her head around to look at J before turning around again. She stare at her neighbour as he seems to be contemplating her question. Danielle can hear a slow "ohh dollface" behind her but she ignores him. Her new victim nods uncertainly and looks past her to watch what Joker was doing obviously frightened of him.

Sitting down she stare into his eyes before revealing what game they are going to play. "You and I are going to play a very special game" She beckon him towards her and he awkwardly shuffles over. The girl or rather the woman put her hands on either side of his face before bringing him closer as she lean forward to whisper in his ear. "We are going to play the game of faces" Danielle releases his face with a giggle and she excitedly clap her hands together before putting them in her lap. "Do you know the rules?" Danielle whisper to him as if it was a big secret. He shakes his head. She disappointedly wave her finger at him. "I am going to tell you something from my past and you are going to guess if it's the truth or if I'm lying. Is that understood?" She tell him and earns a sharp nod in return.

"I killed my father and laughed as he died" Danielle stated bluntly to him staring into his eyes as he stares back uncertainly. "Truth or lie?" She would be surprised if he got it right the first time.

"Truth" he stuttered out before averting his eyes to the floor. She sigh before giving his arm a gentle hit.

"Wrong, I've never met my father" he winces slightly in pain and nodded.

"My stepfather abused me for most of my life " She state a bit louder this time before lifting his head up to meet her eyes. "Truth or lie?" she put her hands on his shoulders and starts slightly massage him waiting for his answer.

"Lie" He more confidently answer and Danielle pat his cheek before slapping him hard. "It was truth little blåbär" she ruffle his hair before standing up again and start walking away. "Are we done playing?" He calls after her as he too stands up. "Oh, you sweet thing. We never stop playing" Danielle throw over her shoulder as she confidently struts away.(blueberry)

She lies down on her bed again and drape her blanket over herself as she hear her playmate start banging his head against his bars again. Danielle sigh dramatically before turning around to her favorite new best friend. He's leaning against the bars glaring at the strawberry blonde before meeting her eyes and start purring like a kitten. His eyes beckon her to him and she can't resist those eyes. Danielle wrap herself in the blanket as it was quite cold in the cell and then shuffle over to him all while keeping eye contact. He reaches an arm over to her side of the bars and helps her sit down. Mr J leans his head on bars baring his neck. The young girl boldly reach out to him and run her hand down his neck while listening to his soft purrs. She can feel him looking at her but she can't seem to tear her eyes away from him to meet his eyes, She can see some of his tattoos and she can't help but trace them fascinated while biting her lip. J gently tug her lip free from her teeth and fast as lightning he moves his hand to her throat. Danielle giggle and push her throat against his hand and gently using one of my her hands to tighten his. The girl smile widely at him. "Want me to beg for it, daddy?" He lets out a loud cackle and another inmate yells for him to shut up. She sharply turn as much as the hand around her throat lets her and growl out "you shut up". She turn back to J as she playfully put her hands around his arm and faux struggle to bring his hand away all while hysterically laughing.

He brings the girl closer to the bars. "Beg for it Dany" He rasps at her before giving her another one of his smiles and squint his eyes. "Oh please Mr J, please release me" She beg him with a smile lightning up her face. He brings a finger and traces her lips and she playfully snap after his fingers with her teeth. He tightens his hand around her throat.

"Lights out in ten" A sharp voice yells out into our ward before the slamming of a heavy door can be heard. Danielle sigh and stands up and disappointedly tells J that playtime is over.

She walk back to her bed for the third time and lay down and not shortly after there is guards entering our ward.

"Go to your bed, Joker" One of them calls out to my green haired neighbour. So that's his real name, the infamous Joker. The lights get turned off and they are washed in the darkness and the only sounds that can be heard are from her head banging neighbour and an inmate with cmd at the end of the hallway. She closes her eyes and slowly drift away.

AN: Hi again! This was a short chapter but they will get longer when I get a bit more into it. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Loud echoing laughter wakes Danielle up from her peaceful sleep and she glare sleepily at the clown. She was not ready to wake up yet, Danielle didn't much except for anger and happy feelings and she was 100% ready to march over to Joker and drag him by his ear and dunk his head in a toilet. The last person who woke her up ended up with a glass thrown at his head, she didn't hit him but he stilled whined about it for years as if she did. She hated being waking up in the mornings and she most of all hated being woken by someone.

"Did you know that penguins sometime sleep with other penguins for pebbles" She ask no one in particular as she stare at the ceiling giving up on trying to sleep again. The quiet is killing her as the Joker stopped laughing abruptly when she threw a shoe at him since she couldn't dunk his face in a toilet. . Her only response was one or two scoffs. After obviously waking on the wrong side of the bed and to be frank the wrong bed she was in a bad mood. She described this one as a stabby mood, it was a mood when she wanted to stab someone. Not kill stab someone but stab someone.

"I'm hungry" Danielle almost whine out rubbing her stomach as it angrily grumble for food. She didn't get any food last night and now she wanted her breakfast. She got a chorus of me too's from the few people in the yard that was awake. Too many were still sleeping though, in Danielle's opinion. If she couldn't sleep then why should they?

Letting an evil smirk grow on her lips she walked over to J's cell before gently nudging his shoulder. When he turns around she let the smirk be replaced by an almost sad frown as she tells him that she's lonely and wants her friends to wake up. Joker rolls his eyes at her before pushing himself to his feet and walk over to his bars. Joker put his hands around the bars and aggressively start banging and pulling them while screaming. The guards at the door was used to it so they didn't even blink at the event. In the heat of the moment Danielle joins in, screaming for them to wake up. The pair stop their wake up call when the other patients wakes up and sleepily throw some serious stink eye while asking what the hell they wanted.

"I was lonely and I wanted you to wake up" She simply state smiling.

"You hear that people, Dany was lonely" J breaks into a fit of giggles as he walks to a corner of his cell.

Danielle sit down on her bed again, bored out of her mind as she lean her head on the palm of her hand.

Le time skip and also Danielle POV

What I think is my new psychiatrist announce his presence in the ward by slamming the heavy door behind him as he rushes through it. Too bad they didn't have those doors that swing because it would be hilarious to watch him get hit by it. The fear almost ooze out of him as he pass Joker's cell, everyone's scared of him but to me he's nothing more than a very aggressive clown teddy bear. Behind the doctor comes two guards in their standard uniform carrying a white straightjacket. Now these two looked more like the stereotype than any guards she's seen so far, even Buffy and Duffy guarding the door. There is no way though that I am getting in that, no way josé.

"Nuh huh, I ain't going" I deny shaking my head at them.

"Oh yes sweetheart you are" one of the guards replies flashing me a wide grin.

Maybe I should act scared and then jump them. I haven't had a good fight in a while, I'm just itching to throw some punches. Pretty pretty pretty please come and get me. _Stab them _a voice tells me, _kill them _another one says.

The guards unlock my cell door before quickly making their way towards me. The one holding the straight jacket is inching slightly to the side. If I think about it he kinda looks like my stepfather. The first one at least, before I slashed his face up. The nose is all the same and the eye shape. I straighten up and bring my fists up preparing to swing them. The first one comes and immediately tries to catch both my fists in his hands. I try to swing my body around to avoid him but he takes a hold of my hands and try to force them behind my back as I buck and growl at him. I desperately try to kick him as the straight jacket guard comes closer but it's to no avail as the two slowly forces the jacket on me.

"Getting a bit kinky boys" I giggle at them as they slowly start walking.

"What the fuck, just a few seconds ago she was growling and behaving like an animal and now she's all giggly and happy" One of them mutters and I glare at his rudeness.

As we pass my one and only best friend's cell he sarcastically waves at me grinning like a mad man before sitting down in his corner. Walking out into the blue corridor I can't help but watch the door that Joker came out of when I first got here. I wonder what secrets it hides, maybe it's a potato room. I giggle at the silly thought, a potato room. No, why would it be. Maybe it's his psychiatrist's office and he had a session before I met him. Yeah that's probably it.

As we get back to the waiting room I see that there's a new bowl of fresh fruit on the pink table. A bowl full of bananas.

"My first stepfather used to call me banana all the time, according to him it was my name" I tell the guard closest to me as I glare at the damn fruit. I hate bananas and what they remind me off. Stupid bananas.

"That's messed up kid" He answered with a little bit of sympathy glinting in his eyes.

"I know" I flash him a sad smile before turning my head to the front to focus on my walking.

_Flashback Danielle POV:_

_I was sitting in my room with my door closed. I couldn't stop crying as I heard the bangs and shouts outside of my room, I couldn't focus on anything else other than my stepfather's loud voice yelling at my mother what a slut she was for being with my dad years before they even met. I hate him, I hate him I chant to myself as I shut my eyes. I hate him I hate him._

_A particularly loud crash makes me open my eyes quickly and rush to my door to see what happened. Looking through the keyhole I could see their figures as they were standing and yelling at each other. They were always fighting like this, about me. Every fight they had was about me in some way. They didn't have any money, it was my fault. The car wasn't working, I did something. And now here he was smashing things from my childhood that contained any evidence that he wasn't my father._

_As he moves to smash a hat made of porcelain my mother reaches out to stop him with big fat tears rolling down her cheeks. He slaps her hard and she falls to the floor. I let out a sharp gasp and he turns stomping towards my door. I quickly stop looking and takes a hold of the door handle to stop him from opening my door. He was so strong though, he easily overpowered me and slammed the door open making me hit my head on the wall. He grabs a handful of my hair and drags me to my bed all the while I hysterically cry and try to tug my hair free from his grip._

_He throws me down on the bed and straddles me. "Good girls doesn't eavesdrop." He cruelly grins at me before bringing one of his fat fist down on my face._

End of flashback

"But I got him later, I got him good" I cackle and the once slightly sympathetic guard looks at me with disgust in his eyes.

We walk quickly through the rest of the waiting room before going up 2 stairs and into another weirdly coloured hallway. This time a pale yellow with little butterflies scattered on the walls. Eww, that's disgusting. The psychiatrist in the front looks less and less nervous the closer we get to the red door at the end of the corridor.

"That your office doc?" I ask him nodding towards the door.

"Yeah" he answers and quickens the pace.

Throwing the door open I am suddenly blinded with sunlight and I want to shield my eyes but I can't because the stupid guards put me in this stupid jacket. I wasn't going to hurt anyone. Much.

The room is a dark grey colour and in the center of the room there is a metal table with two plastic uncomfortable looking chairs facing each other. Behind the chair closest to the door is a desk full with documents of different kinds and the cabinets are slowly losing their blue colour because of rust. There are some paintings in the room, all filled with cheerful smiling people of all kinds. Pushing me towards the table the guards positions themselves in the back of the room for protection. The psychiatrist slowly sits down in front of me. I stare into his eyes in an attempt to make him uncomfortable. Maybe I should send him a gift later if you know what I mean.

"So, Danielle is it?" The doctor begins as he avoids eye contact and instead begins organising the stuff he put on the table. I nod before leaning back in my chair with a smirk on my face.

"And who are you?" I ask him dragging out the u.

"I am your new psychiatrist during your stay here at Arkham, my name is Bob" I can't help but notice that he stuttered out his name. Clearly someone isn't comfortable being this close to me.

I decide to mess with him a bit and jump forward on the table and gets as close to his face as I can as I smirk out a "Hi doctor Bob" while tilting my head to the side. He gasps out a guards and his loyal watchdogs roughly pulls me down again. I can see the good doctor Bob go pale as I chuckle.

" H-How old are you Danielle?" He manages to get out and I can see his courage slipping away by the seconds.

"I might be 20 or I might be 34." I jest with him and at my respons he motions to one of the guards and they quickly slap the back of my head. Finally I think, some fun.

"A lady never reveals her age" I smile at him with my eyes squinted.

He sighs and this time he motions to both of the guards and they pull me out of the chair tugging me through the red door and I can see the disappointed look on Bob's face before he closes the door. Oh how wonderful I giggle, finally someone fun.

As we walk back into the ward that was currently my home my eyes are immediately drawn to the clown prince of crime as he stares at me. Once I'm back in my cell and the guards released me from the jacket I stare at J.

"Come to daddy" He tells me with a purr at the end and everything in me tells me to go to him so I do. He stretches out his arms and if we were not separated I would bury myself in them.

I plop myself down on the floor by his side and quickly reaches out for his arm and tugs it to my side and begin to play with his fingers. He gives me a light slap on the cheek and points to him. He demands all my attention on only him.

"What's on your mind dolly, you can tell J. Pretty pretty pretty" He growls out and I can't help but love the sound coming from him. I don't even know how he can make them but he is one of a kind.

"Please. I want potatoes J, I just want some potatoes" I pout at him before nuzzling his hand. I do very much want potatoes. It doesn't even matter what kind.

"Potatoes? Of all the things in the world you could want you want potatoes. Disgusting things" He gestures around him before giving me a slightly disgusted look.

I glare angrily at him before beginning my rant about why potatoes are awesome. At the end he sighs before stroking my cheek with his hand.

"Oh, baby so passionate. I love it" He leans on his wall and I resume playing with his pale fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

Danielle POV

"No I'm not talking to you" I shake my head and walk towards riddle boy.

Behind me I can hear a low growl and fast steps before a hand not so gently grasps my arm and pulls me into a hard chest.

"Don't walk away from me" Joker snarls out and dragging me back to our little table on the far right of this sad excuse for a prison yard. I rip my arm out of his grasp and hiss at him that I can walk on my own.

About halfway towards our destination I turn towards him and grasps his hand tightly to make sure that he can't pull away. When I feel him pulling at our entwined hands I give him a threatening glare saying "Don't you dare pull away that hand". Smiling sweetly at him I begin dragging him because he walks slowly and I hate walking slowly.

As we sit down he hastily pulls away his hand glaring at me before giving me a harsh slap on the hand. "Kitty kitty kitty, don't forget who's in charge here" I'd gladly let him be in charge, I mean just look at him. Besides he just screams dominance and I dig it. "Of course not... daddy" I giggle at him before turning back to our game of tic-tac-toe on the table. I'm losing.

1 hour earlier

After several days of therapy and no signs of progress my doctor decided to not do our session today. He didn't even say it face to face, he sent bad hairdo guard. A shiver runs through me as I think of his hair. I can fix it for him if he wanted me too, I would be quick. I promise I would. He even gave me a pat on the head before he walked away as if I was a pet. Do I look furry to you?

Suddenly there's a slam in front of me as the guards have dropped of the lunch. And guess what?

There

Are

No

Potatoes

I specifically asked for potatoes and there are none on my plate. What I wouldn't do to get some potatoes man.

"This is bullshit, where is my potatoes?!" I growl out to the guards as the walk away.

"You know uh little girl, life's not fair" I hear a voice tell me but I can barely hear it over the voices in my head screaming for potatoes. I either have to get some potatoes or snuggle up to J because he's the only thing that can silence those demons.

It was eddy boy in the cell in front of me who dared utter such words in my time for grief.

"Tell me, have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight" I say as I walk up to my bars and lean on them. "I wish I could, J you wanna dance?" I ask him as I try to climb up my bars to get to the top. Once I got there I hang myself upside down and swing back and forth.

"Get of the bars hotness" One of the passing guards tell me before poking me with a long stick to make me fall down. I whimper as I fall hard on my back with the air knocked out of me. I can feel hot tears well up in my eyes and I slowly turn myself on my stomach. They unlock my door and struts inside with their batons ready as they smirk.

"Don't touch her, don't touch her, don't touch her" My bestie frantically mutters as he paces up and down the bars separating us.

"Shut up freak" The meanest looking one answers him before they start hitting me with the batons. Hit after hit falls down on my bruised body and my smile can't seem to stop growing with each one.

"Finally some fun" I cackle out as I force myself on my legs as steadily as I can while avoiding the beating sticks. Kicking one in the legs I bend down to grab his baton before swinging it around to hit the guard behind him in true Kol Mikaelson fashion. With only one guard still standing I take a few threatening steps towards him before he turn on his tail and run away. Only now can I hear the maniacal laughter in the cell to my right and hooting from my ward mates. Turning back towards my new playmate I swing my baton around before swinging it down on one guards face as he begs me for mercy with fear in his eyes. Feeling the blood splatter on my face as I savagely bring the baton down on him only makes my laughter higher. After deciding that the whimpering guard had enough I turned away from him and my laughter instantly stop and I sigh as my face grows somber.

"It's over so soon, oh well" I say as I begin dragging the body out of my cell and push his body through the bars into my playmate's cell on my left. After I'm done with him I quickly do the same with the other knocked out one before going back inside my cell and closing the door behind me.

At the stunned looks around me I only mumble out a "What, I don't want to lose my yard privileges" before sitting down on my bed playing the part of a distressed little girl as guards rush into the ward. As the third guard begin to point me out as the bad guy here he instantly changes his mind after seeing the look on J's face. Instead he redirect his accusing finger to my playmate and he does after all have the bodies in his cell.

After removing the bodies and the strawberry blond man the guards spread out and prepares to take out us to the yard. Finally some fresh air, I can't wait to properly breathe again. Being put into a straight jacket again is not something I was looking forward to but if it's the prize of fresh air then who am I to complain.

After putting everyone who they believe has to have a straight jacket in one they line us up, the joker at the front and me behind him and so on and so forth. Before the guards start pulling on us to make us start walking he and with him I mean our favorite green haired crime boss turned his head to look at me before following the guard out.

The prison or rather the asylum yard is a big yard surrounded by high fence and barb wire on the top to make sure no one escapes. Obviously it doesn't help because everyone knows that Arkham can't stop J or other criminals from escaping. There are some benches scattered around the palace of fresh air and I have my eyes on a very special one. It looks to be newly built and there are a lot of what looks like colour stains on it.

Me being me grabbed Eddy the riddle by the arm after we were released and began to drag him over to the bench while he sputters questions at me. The bench squeak as we sit down and I immediately turn to him and demands a riddle.

"A doctor and a bus driver are both in love with the same woman, an attractive girl named Sarah. The bus driver had to go on a long bus trip that would last a week. Before he left, he gave Sarah seven apples. Why?" I can tell he enjoys his riddles. It doesn't take long before I know the answer and I give him a playful grin as I answer.

"Because an apple a day keeps the doctor away" I give a small laugh and I shift and sit cross legged instead. "You my friend might be one of the only ones in this place I do not currently want to stab with a pencil."

"Aww that's so kind of you" He says to me. "You are one of the only ones here who appreciates my riddles" I give him a short aww and suddenly I feel a heavy hand fall on my shoulder and I'm being lifted into someone's lap. I turn around ready to slap this person into the next century before relaxing and melting into my besties arms.

"She is very kind isn't she, my little kitten" He grins at poor little Eddy sitting in front of me and faster than I can register his goons in waiting plop down on the benches around us and I can just see my poor riddle friend shaking and sweating.

I swat a hand at J's chest as I lean forward to comfort my new friend. I put a hand on his shoulder and invite him to play tic-tac-toe on the table using a rock I found on the ground. He gladly accept my invitation and not before long I have lost 3 games in a row and I grumble angrily at him and turn to the person who's lap I'm occupying. "You wanna play a game, sugar?" The question shifts his attention from the goon he was in a deep discussion with and he gives me a curt nod before taking the stone from my hand and making a X in the middle.

"Why don't you skiddaddle riddle boy and leave me and my girl alone" I hear Mr J's raspy voice tell my newest friend. Frighten he stands up too fast as he stumble and almost fall to the ground and I can hear the chuckles spilling from my self proclaimed daddy at his clumsiness. I angrily stand up from his lap and stomps away on my way to my friend as I hear him calling out to me.

I cast a fast glimpse behind me and I can see him glaring at my back and harshly dismisses his goons from the tables.

"No I'm not talking to you" I shake my head and walk towards riddle boy.

Behind me I can hear a low growl and fast steps before a hand not so gently grasps my arm and pulls me into a hard chest.

"Don't walk away from me" Joker snarls out and dragging me back to our little table on the far right of this sad excuse for a prison yard. I rip my arm out of his grasp and hiss at him that I can walk on my own.

About halfway towards our destination I turn towards him and grasps his hand tightly to make sure that he can't pull away. When I feel him pulling at our entwined hands I give him a threatening glare saying "Don't you dare pull away that hand". Smiling sweetly at him I begin dragging him because he walks slowly and I hate walking slowly.

As we sit down he hastily pulls away his hand glaring at me before giving me a harsh slap on the hand. "Kitty kitty kitty, don't forget who's in charge here" I'd gladly let him be in charge, I mean just look at him. Besides he just screams dominance and I dig it. "Of course not... daddy" I giggle at him before turning back to our game of tic-tac-toe on the table. I'm losing.

Present time

I want to see where Eddy went but everytime I try to look away from our game or the Joker himself he pulls my head back growls at me to focus. _You're losing , _a voice tells me. "Well no shit sherlock, you idiot" I mutter at the voice and it whimpers before my head quiet downs again.

"I'm sorry, It's the voices" I tell J as he looks at me weirdly before his face lights up at the mention of hearing voices.

"Don't worry, pumpkin I have them too" I sigh heavily and lean back onto his muscular chest and close my eyes as I enjoy the fresh air and sun shining down on me.

That's the fourth chapter, hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to vote and comment to let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Danielle POV

After losing many more times on that silly game the guards decided that we psychos had enough of play time and brought us back to our cells.

This time I didn't stumble as much after they pushed me into my cell and I gave myself a mental pat on the shoulder. By my calculations based on collected information dinner would soon be served. I hope I can get some potatoes today, it's really getting old having to remind them everyday. I may be a psychotic bitch but I do not want to be a nagging psychotic bitch. No one likes a nag.

My first week in Arkham has soon ended and let me tell you it did not disappoint. I've had plenty fun here, had my first fight with some mentally ill people on first floor just two days ago. It's not my fault she didn't like me slamming a tray in her face during yard time. She clearly deserved it, she took MY table and had the nerve to play with my not so much redheaded friend (I'm sure he's not a natural redhead more like brunette). Such a bitch. I've already made my doctor lose his shit during a session and all I did was answer his questions. My mom actually did have a unicorn that shits candy under her bed and my father was a leprechaun.

"Sweet dreams are made of me, oh who would dare to disagree" I belt out as I still boredly awaits the arrival of my food.

"How could you question God's existence?" I sung out while beaming at the guard standing outside waiting with my food. Look who suddenly turned christian, yeah that's right. Me.

I make grabby hands at the tray and the guard carefully slides it under the bars to me, I shuffle over but something makes me stop in my tracks. "I love you, I love you, I love you" I chant as I stood up beaming at the guard. He got me potatoes! Three of them, big too. I outstretch my hand to him and gesture for him to come closer and to my surprise he does. When he comes close enough I throw my arms around him as much as I can. He's fluffy and he even hugs me back. Pulling back I stroke his chin and feel the rough strands of his short beard tickling my fingers. "Mr J doesn't have a beard" I tell him "He's as smooth as a baby butt".

"What's your name potato giver?" I don't really care, I'm going to rename him anyways.

"Johnny Kerem" He answers standing strong in front of me looking into my eyes.

"That's so boring, so ordinary" I smile "Your new name is Johnny Frost" giving him one last pat on the cheek I walk away from him and back to my babies who I'm soon going to eat.

Sitting against the only wall in my small cell I sigh as I can feel my mood turning sour and the bad thoughts start coming. I wonder how my mom is doing, if I'd send her letters would she read them? Would she burn them? I don't know but I did what was best for us. I did it all for us, to give her her best chance. They weren't good enough for her, my amazing mom deserves so much more than what this world has to give.

Overthinking is my middle name, was the second guy really so bad? Did he deserve it. Of course he did. I'm not so sure anymore. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me and making me see him in that poor guy. Stop it Dany. He was bad, so baaad. I giggle, he was soo bad.

My face grows somber as the giggles stop, how could they betray me like that. Choosing him over me. Maybe I should be coming after them when I get out of here, yeah I think I'll do that. They'll regret choosing his side, yes they will. The voices hums in agreement as we begin planning my diabolic revenge plan.

Shaking away those thoughts for now I turn around to look at my playmate's cell, they brought him back screaming a few hours ago. I suspect he had to spend the last few days in isolation and everyone knows what happens there.

Crawling over to him I give him a little pat on the cheek to break him out of his trance.

"I am so sorry for doing this to you" I say to him as I pet his head. I cackle on the inside and giving Eddy and J a smirk I turn back to him and give him a sad smile.

"Y-Y-You really mean that?" he shakily answers trying to search for the answer on my face but unfortunately for him I'm a good actress.

"Do you think so?" I ask him with humour in my eyes, It's getting harder to keep my cover. I love playing games.

He nods and that is the wrong answer. I am not sorry, not even close.

"Wrong" I give him a hard slap and watch as he falls to the floor rubbing his cheek as a handprint begin to form. "Better you than I" I say to him.

"Now, You missed potato day, yes or no?" Dragging out the no I look down at him as he drags himself up from the floor.

"Now now dolly, don't bully the poor man" J tells me from his cell. "You get potatoes three times a week" Is that jealousy I detect, hmm strange.

"I need entertainment J, leave me alone" I whine to him not even sparing him a glance. Turning towards strawberry man . "Frostie smuggles them in for me, sometimes he even brings fries" I whisper to him like it's a big secret.

"Careful boy, I enjoy you but I'm gonna need my answer now" I glare at him, impatient.

"I don't know" He whimpers out. I sigh and press him for an answer.

"Truth?" is his final answer. I clap my hands and rub his cheeks as I nod at him.

"Good boy, that's true" Standing up I tell him that's all for today.

Now time for some overthinking, today's subject is Mr J. I've only known him for a week and still I feel attached and connected to him. It feels like his craziness matches mine and he is so complex that I will never get bored. He is undoubtedly the man of my dreams but it still feels as if we've moved so fast. But then again it feels so natural and if humans had soulmates he would have been mine. But I worry that I'm just another toy for him and he only uses me to pass time. I've always dreamed of having a dominant man as mine and now that I can have that I have my doubts.

A loud fart breaks me out of my thoughts and I stand up faster than lightning and scream out "Okay which of you disgusting bastards did it"


	6. Chapter 6

_Joker's POV_

_Flashback to Danielles arrival _

_"Alright, we're done for the day" my psychiatrist tells the guards in the back of the room and they dutifully unchain me from my chair and pulls me up. _

_"I can't wait to show you boys my toys when I get out of here" I tell them with a smile on my face. _

_"Dream on, chuckles" Leftie tells sneers at me and continue to drag me out of the room. _

_Two of my guards step out first to make sure that I don't run away, imagine the scandal if I just ran out of here. Waiting for a sign that I could exit the room like a good prisoner I hear footsteps. Hmm, new meat. I wonder if they could be any fun or if they'd be as serious as the rest of the people here. _

_Pushing me forward the guards lead me out of the room and into the hallway, first thing I see is a small thing surrounded by 5 guards. Aww they even chained it, this person must be dangerous. I expected the convoy to keep walking but to my surprise they stopped, how convenient isn't this. Stepping forward I can see her clearly now, tiny thing really. Can't be more than 5"3, a cute little doll. _

_I can clearly see her observing me, her eyes kind of squint and her dark hair almost falling into her face. The curiosity in her eyes shining clear and I'm sure the same can be seen in mine. They _obviously_ haven't changed her into the standard prison outfit yet as she's wearing what I can only assume was given to her before being admitted here. _

_"Hiyah mister" she giggles at me with a wide smile. I smile back at her amused by her antics. I can see her hand twitching towards me before the guard yanks at her chain. She pouts. _

_"Can you hold my hand? It's my first time and I'm scared" she hysterically begin laughing wiggling her tiny hands at me_

_""Well we can't have that now can he" He tell her. "You wanna hold daddy's hand, darling?" walking over to her and to my surprise the guards let me. She takes a hold of my arm and then we begin to walk again. _

_I can see the guards looking at us weirdly, why so seriousss. My attention is drawn to the tiny woman at my side as she weakly tugs at my arm, smiling at me before snapping those pretty white teeth at me. "You look good enough to eat mistah" she says to me. Hmmmm, so do you pretty girl I think to myself. I let out a growl looking at her, she's just so good. _

_Looking up I can see all the pathetic excuses for guards looking at us and I glare at them, only I can stare at this beautiful creature. _

_Suddenly she trips at literally nothing and she curses angrily in a foreign language. Mmm excotic. _

_" You okay dollface?" I ask her before cackling because damn it looked funny. _

_"What should I call you?" She asks, I can't believe that she doesn't know who I am. Maybe this stunt in Arkham has damaged my reputation more than I thought. _

_I smile at her ."Oh baby you don't know who I am?" I let out a slow laugh and she shakes her head at me. Clearly that was not the answer she wanted. She gestures for me to answer her question. _

_"Oh I don't know darling, you can call me Mr J, J, Daddy whatever you want" Let's see how long it takes before she figures out who I am. _

_"Okay, gurkan" She tells me, I wonder what that means. _(cucumber)

End of flashback

It's been about a week since the day I met my angel and she has not disappointed me ever since. That first fight with the guard was exhilarating to watch but at the same time I could barely hold my anger in. They dare put their filthy hands on my perfect little girl. Oh they'll pay when I get out. When I get out and I will get out of here I am going to give her as many of her beloved potatoes as she wants. And if she's bad I'll take them away, win win situation.

She hasn't had a session in a while now, was she a naughty girl? She doesn't need their so called help anyways, she's perfect now even if she's slightly weird. She likes to annoy the living daylight out of me in the mornings by either singing one of her stupid songs or spouting out random facts that no one asked for. If only there wouldn't be bars between us, I'd show her what happens when you annoy daddy.

AN: Really short chapter, it's a filler really but I just wanted to give you guys a glimpse into J's head. I hope I atleast kind of got him in character but he's such a complex human so you never know what he's thinking or how he'll react to things. Anyways leave a comment to let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Danielle POV

"A little birdie told me you and I will have canteen privilege from now on" I throw over my shoulder to mistah J as I was trying to change clothes without flashing anyone. The uniforms they made us wear here were ridiculous, mondays to wednesdays we had a grey sweater and sweatpants and wednesdays to saturdays they were blue. Not to mention that I have to change in my cell and there is zero coverage of any sort here. Luckily we don't have bathrooms here because it would be really awkward to go to the bathroom if everyone was watching and listening.

The joker and I had during my time here not been allowed in the canteen, me because I was new and needed to "adapt" to asylum life and him because he probably did something bad. Frost had told me today though that we'd be allowed to go there with the rest of the patients so that's good I suppose. Gotta make some friends in this place besides Eddy, Jay and little mr can't tell truth from lie.

A low distracted hum is my answer, he's pretty quiet based on his reputation but it might just be all the drugs they force in him. Some day he's so high he can't even remember his name and he just sits laughing staring into nothing. I wonder when they'll start giving me drugs, I've never tried them before but there's a first time for everything. Besides it's not like we have choice in whether or not we take them.

Frost has become our full time guard, him and another one. Can't remember his name though, something Y. Maybe it was Yoseph, no Yesef. No no no that's not it. I bang my head on the wall behind me and it suddenly hits me. His name isn't Yoseph or Yesef, it's Wicken. Yeah I remember it clearly now, Wicken the touchy touchy guard. He likes to take advantage of me while I'm either tied up or in a straight jacket. It makes me feel so dirty feeling his hands on my skin and no matter how many times I tell him to stop he never listens. With his creepy grin and oily skin, I cringe. He never does it when Joker watches though and I can't tell him.

"Frost" no reply "Frost" no reply " Frost"

"What?" He turn around and I can see him composing himself, good for him. He might make it working for my one and only if he keep this up.

"When do I start my sessions again?" I kinda miss going to Bob's sessions by now, maybe that's his strategy. Make me as bored as possible that I will willingly come back to him. Damn that man is good.

"Tomorrow" Frost states before turning back to his original position of staring into the wall at the far back in this ward. He need to loosen up a bit.

I nod even if he can't see it and start picking my nails, they look like crap and I desperately need a nail scissor or whatever they're called. English sucks. I've gone back to biting on them when I'm bored and to believe that I just quit that. One would think that there would be more action here but nope.

"Frost" yet again no reply "Frost" no reply "Frost"

He barks out a what this time and I can't help laughing at him. His expression is just so funny, his face gets all smushed and his cheeks are starting to get a red hint to them.

"Nothing" He scoffs at me and mutter under his breath something about me being annoying. You have no idea frostie the snowman how annoying I can be.

"You know I am missing so many episodes of american horror story right now"

"No one cares freak" Wicken tells me pointing a fat finger at me.

"That's miss freak for you" I respond to him. "And fifty points off whatever house you're from, actually scratch that. You're not good enough to be in any of those houses" I hotly declare before swiftly turning my back to both of them. I would of expected my so called daddy to make a witty remark or bark out a joke if he wasn't so drugged up. No matter though, I'll take care of him.

"Why is everyone in this place so boring" I moan out as yet another hour slowly passes. It's so quiet in this place you could hear a needle hitting the floor. If you ignore the frantic mutters of Bartree as he rocks back and forward but we don't talk about him.

"Because that guy in cell 5 on the right is a mute, the man in cell 5 on the left is practically brain dead. Joker is so drugged up he can touch god, riddler over there will get beat up if he utters another one of his riddles. They get incredibly annoying after 5 years, your neighbour is scared of you and the rest of them can't speak english" A deep voice reach my ears, a new voice.

"And you?" I inquire curious.

"And I have not had a reason to talk" That's a shitty answer mate.

"Ookayy, hashtag weirdo alert, my name is Danielle" I introduce myself to mystery man. "Wanna be friends" I wiggle my eyebrows at him. He gives me a noncommittal shrug, I guess that's good enough.

"Okay people, let's get this show on the road" Frost tells his colleagues as they enter the room. They split up and I cringe as I see Wicken waddles over to me with cuffs swinging in his hands.

He tells me to put my hands on the bars and slowly make his way inside my cell, he cast a quick look at all of his colleagues to make sure no one's looking before strip searching me for weapons or something like that. Disgust wells up inside of me as he put his hands on me and slowly feeling me up before putting my arms behind my back and cuff me. He drags me out of the cell and in an act of defiance I abruptly stop and refuse to walk.

"Come on" He tells me and when that doesn't help he barks out "Walk". And when that doesn't give the reaction he wants he turn his whole body around and reaching down to his belt and tug his baton out. He brings it up before savagely swinging it on my head. Falling down to my knees, the pain blossoming in my head and bringing tears to my eyes and I stare at him with hate in my eyes. He sneers at me before tugging me to my feet and pushing me towards the others who all stopped what they were doing to stare at what happened but none of them made a move to help me. I mumble death threats at Wicken in swedish under my breath as I join the others in the lead.

As we start walking my eyes are drawn to Jay who's pliantly walking in the front, swaying slightly side to side with shuffled feet. I tug at his hand to make him turn around and to my surprise the force from my tug alone is enough to completely turn him around. There is no resistance in that body, it's like he's not even there. He has a blank expression on his pale tattooed face and a far away look in the usually electric blue eyes. I whimper at his state before Frost gently turn him back around and gives me a sympathetic smile.

Sitting down at an empty table in the full canteen is overwhelming to say the least, after being confined to my cell and a small amount of yard time with a limited amount of patients really makes one isolated. They fortunately uncuffed us as soon as we went through the canteen doors and I gently tugged Mistah J with my to my table, leaned him on the wall and went to get food. They didn't allow me to have a tray and I suppose that's fair after what I did to that friend stealing bitch.

Giving Jay a solemn smile I start cutting my food into little pieces so I can give some to him too. Gently correcting his posture I bring up a plastic spork to his mouth and he unconsciously takes the food and then he slumps down on my shoulder. It pains me to see him like that when I know how intense he usually is. His mood is like the weather and I love it because it keeps me on my toes. I feel him wrapping his arms around me and I sigh quietly as I eat the rest of the food before staring blankly at the table in front of me.

I'm brought out of my trance and I blink slowly and a small crooked smile grows on my dry lips as Edward sits down on my table. He is truly a loyal little riddler.

"What's up with him?" He asks pointing at my cuddly companion who decided to hide his face in my hair.

"He's on a lot of drugs" He let out a aha before turning to his food.

"You know you're my only friend in this place" I truthfully tell him.

"And you're mine but what about that oversized koala on you, isn't he a friend?" He gives a small shy smile.

"He's more than a friend" I retort back to him before bringing a hand to run a hand through his green hair.

Back in my cell and Jay in his I am once again left to my thoughts. My thoughts turn sour as I think of Robert the first and what he did to me and my mom. A man who hits a child and woman (and man) is no man. He's just a coward. My mom isn't totally innocent either, she manipulated me to find comfort in his abuse. Normalising it as something all fathers did to their children and it's just a sign that he loves me. What a bunch of horse shit, I can't forgive her for that. That man destroyed my life and traumatized me for good. Everytime I see a man all I can see is his face leering down at me calling me one of his favorite names he had for me, he destroyed songs for me by changing words to one of his nicknames. On a good day he'd only record the song and use it as an alarm on his phone that he hid somewhere on my room. It drove me crazy to hear the song repeated in his voice over and over again and never being able to find his phone. I remember each and every one of them. Then we have the notes that he used to leave everywhere in the apartment and especially my room. He'd paint a really ugly picture of me, I won't even describe it because it's so horrible and then tape it to the fridge or my door or somewhere else. And all of this on a good day and this is not mentioning the horrible things he said to me on a daily basis, all the fights and the manipulation.

"Goodnight Jay" I whisper out in the dark as tears fell from my face.


	8. Chapter 8

Danielle POV

"How are we doing today Danielle"

"Like the ghost of forest manor, Bob" I don't know why I missed these sessions, he's such a bore. How does that make you feel Danielle?, what was your childhood like danielle? I mock bitterly in my head. Stupid questions.

" Why's that?" Another stupid question, seriously Bob buy yourself some class.

"I want to go to a hamburger bar" I never thought I'd ever say that, Ha! Look at that, this must be my first ever successful diet.

"A hamburger bar?, what happened to demanding potatoes?" He asks or more like demands.

"It's called multitasking" Honestly, you can have several interests jeeez. He nods and scribbles down something on his paper before looking up at me again.

"Who is the ghost of forest manor, miss Edkvist?" he inquires resting his hands on the cold surface of the table.

"It's a ghost in forest manor, duh" Obviously, I wonder how my snape impression is doing.

"Is this ghost a friend of yours? In your head" he asks instantly, eager for my answer.

"No, it's from a english textbook I read in fifth grade or something" I can still remember sitting in that small classroom back in Sweden with my 12 something classmates listening to his song.

"Wait, hold on. Did you just assume that I hear voices?" I ask him with a bit of irritation in my voice.

"You told me you did 5 minutes ago, miss" Oh shove that fake politeness in a bag mister. We both know what you enjoy doing in your spare time.

"Oh, okay" I blow a raspberry at him because my mental age is not so secretly like 3. I even did one of those internet tests so it gotta be legit.

Apparently tired of my antics Bob dismiss us with his hand, how incredibly rude. The guards each take one arm and lift me out of his office and I can't help but find this situation utterly funny. Lil ol' me being dragged by two really big buff men. I'd almost pay to see that.

Humming an old nursery rhyme from home about a family being eaten alive by sharks I'm dragged into my cell and dropped on the floor before they slam the door closed.

"Hey you, yeah you! You forgot to take off this thing" I say thrashing wildly in my straightjacket.

"Orders from the boss" He states as they leave the room and I plop down on the floor and pout.

The good news is that Frost is still stationed in our ward and didn't request a transfer when I basically attacked him with a hug. I will definitely bring him with me when I escape this place and as fun as it is being locked up I want out. In a moment of clarity Jay told me he already had a plan for us. It still warms my heart that he'll take me with him but I am not leaving this place without Frost or Eddy.

The two guards that escorted me just a few minutes ago comes back and with thundering steps they make their way to my cell. Normally Joker would put up a real fight whenever they came to get me, he's very protective. They slam it open and roughly takes a hold of my arms and drags me along with them. They walk very fast and I can't keep up so they end up dragging me halfway to the floor as they now almost jog through different hallways and stairs.

Slowing down just before a grey steel door they give three firm knocks before opening it and stepping in. I'm too distracted by what's in there to be irritated by how everything comes in threes.

"No, no, no, no, nope, please no" I beg thrashing wildly to avoid being slammed down on the cold metallic table in the middle of the room. The guards take no notice and force me down on the table after removing the straightjacket. They tie down both of my hands and the tears just keep coming. I don't want this, please don't do this to me. I frantically buck my body to try to get out of the restrains but they tie down my legs too and I slump down defeated and close my eyes.

A sharp slap opens my eyes again and I look up only to see the crazy grin of Bob staring down at me. He walks slowly to a corner of the room and slowly bring back a big lamp that he attaches to the ceiling grinning down at me. It's kind of like one of those lamps that dentists shove in your eyes. He brings it down closer to my face and I'm instantly blinded by the bright light. He chuckles and prep the machine standing besides the table. One of his guards brings a belt in front of my mouth and tells me to bite it. I reluctantly bite down on it but not before crying out a "Why are you doing this".

"I have two reasons really, one; I like the screams and two I wanted to fry your brain" He leered at me before smiling and giving out a happy sigh. I whimper as he slowly brings two cold objects to either side of my head.

Why is he doing this to me, I cry out in my head. I haven't done anything to him to deserve this.

The first shock travels through my body to lightning and a horrifying scream escapes me as the pain sets in. My eyes roll into my head and I convulse as I scream when the second one comes.

Edward's POV

A loud horrifying scream travels through the asylum and I instantly know who it is. Everyone does, it is undoubtedly Danielle. Even through Joker's drugged up mind he recognise it as he blankly looks up at the ceiling. I'm sure if he were more aware of what was happening there would be more reaction to it.

Her screams have been going on non-stop for surely half an hour now and most of us has resorted to covering our ears or focusing on other things. Not Joker though, he hasn't stopped staring at the ceiling since the first one came, I don't even know if he knows what he's doing. I think he unconsciously is so tuned into her than even though he isn't in there he knows that she's suffering.

"She doesn't deserve this Frost, she's been good" I desperately tell him as the screams die down.

"I know" he quietly answer with a sad look on his face. "I know"

I don't know if the sudden silence is more worrying than her screams but I think the silence is more unnerving. I guess the session is over now, they usually don't go on for this long or this intense. Poor Danielle, she didn't deserve this.

All of a sudden loud laughter is heard and heavy footsteps accompany it. It gets louder the closer they get to the door. Throwing the doors open the laughter hits our ears at the full volume and it's a crazed laugh but you can hear the pain in it. The dark hair alerts me to who they brought back and I rise to my feet as fast as I can as does everyone else except Joker.

She has burn marks on her temples and a crazed look in her eye as they throw her into her cell. She may have a crazed look in her eyes but the rest of her face screamed pain. She lays on the floor hysterically laughing before the laughter slowly becomes sobs as she curls into herself. I reach a hand out through the bars as to comfort her but I'm nowhere close.

Sitting down on my cot my face fall into my hands as I hear her sobs and cries for them to stop.


	9. Chapter 9

Danielle POV

Swinging around as I dance around in my cell I giggle happily. If only Jay would dance with me but he's too high in the clouds to bother with that. I don't need drugs to get up in the clouds anymore, the therapy fixed that. The world is such a colourful place now. I have to admit that the day after the therapy my mind was all mushy but that's okay, Joker took care of me in his moments of clarity. Today though, today everything is wonderful.

A butterfly lands in my hand, a pretty little purple butterfly. Gently bringing my hand to my face I blow on the wings to make it fly back to its family. There's three butterflies waiting for it, all different sizes, colors and patterns.

"Aren't they pretty Jay?" I turn around beaming at him as he lays on his bed. He pushed that bed as close to the bars as he could just this morning before the doctors came with his pills. Isn't he just the cutest.

"Sure are, darling" He mumble with an outstretched hand. I take it and spin around before settling down leaning my head against the bars.

He gently tug his hand out of my grasp before bringing it to my hair and start running his hands through it. Smiling I lean my head against the bars happy to be able to give him this comfort as I can feel him slowly relaxing.

I can see Frost looking at me time to time, I guess he's worried. He shouldn't be, I'm more than good. Sometimes when I try to sleep I can feel his eyes on me, constantly watching me. I'm supposed to have another session with Bob tomorrow and just thinking about it brings dread up inside me. If I've ever been scared of a person, truly scared then that is nothing compared to how scared I am of Bob. No one suspects he'd ever do something like this, he's just so nice looking and innocent. My mama always told me to not judge a book by it's cover but I wouldn't see this coming even if I read the book.

The slow ticking of the clock used to bother me but now it sounds like music to my ears, it's a sign that even though this moment may suck it will pass.

Jay's hand suddenly stop it's journey through my hair as we both silently observe the many gueards that enter our ward. This many guards only come in here when they either transport us to the yard (but that's only on wednesdays) or dinner time (we get lunch and breakfast in our cells) so it's dinner time now. They're a bit early but that's okay, I wasn't busy anyways.

Standing up I put my hands on the bars and wait for Wicken to enter, I've learned that it's better to just do it than wait for him to ask for it. Today he doesn't touch me improperly but that may be because I tried to bite him yesterday when he did. A giggle bubbles out of me and I can tell by the slap that he didn't think it was as funny.

Walking into the canteen today was different from the last time. Last time everything seemed so intimidating and almost kind of scary but today I don't feel any of that. I grew used to it is my guess.

Plopping down on a vacant table I start eating and before long everything on my plate was gone. I didn't even notice how hungry I've been. Twirling a spork around the table boredly I wait for the guard to tell us that it's time to leave.

"Hello clown slut" Friend stealer sneers as she and her friends sit down opposite of me.

"Hello" I greet her

"I can't uh help but notice the absence of Joker" She tells me with a weird emotion in her dark eyes.

"So? We're not attached to the hip y'know" I tell her uncertain to where this is going.

"Good, did you know that everyone in this place thinks you're a whore?" She tells me obviously trying to get a reaction. But I ain't buying it, nuh huh.

"That's too bad but guess what? The lion doesn't concern herself with the opinions of the sheep" I state to her not falling for her tricks.

" So you don't care that this whole place is talking shit about you behind your back?"

"No"

"Well you should. Everyone noticed the way you instantly clung to him the moment you got here" He's attractive, sue me bitch.

"Do you want another tray in your face?" I ask her, the threat behind it clear.

" What I want is for you to stop clinging to things that aren't yours" Cry me a river with those pathetic jealous tears.

"It's cute that you think that I care about what you want" I chuckle at her before standing up.

It's true that I to some degree clung to him the first day but there was just this instant attraction or connection between his. There was nothing cheesy like fireworks or the likes of that but there was a connection. Jay also kind of in a very manly joker way clung to me and has been ever since. It's not love, I'm not sure I even know what love is. You can't define what we are, we take care of each other, always. He's different from the rest and I like that, as I've said before his crazy matches mine. Besides we weren't always together, now was an example of that and I had my friend and he had his goons that he liked to plan evil plans with. Plus he's a very attractive amazing guy so what girl wouldn't want to get a piece of that.

Realising I was kind of standing in the middle of the canteen I walked over to the table Edward was at and sat down.

"Hello friendo, what wonderful things have you been up to?" I ask him leaning forward.

"Nothing really, been thinking a lot" he answers avoiding eye contact.

" About what?" What? I'm curious, sue me.

"Just things" He says.

It's clear that he wants the conversation to end there but I live for making people uncomfortable.

"Wanna know a funny thing?" I not so much ask him already giggling. I have a problem with laughing before and during I tell people things. I mean why would I tell a joke that I don't find funny.

"What?"

"I named my neighbour Bartree" I'm full out laughing now. "Get it? Get it?" I manage to get out while laughing.

"No" he answers obviously not getting it.

"It's cuz he bangs his head on his bars in three's, three is tre in swedish" I laugh out holding my stomach.

"Yeah, I get it now" He mutters still not understanding how it's funny.

My laughter instantly stops as I glare at him "It's funny, do you not have humour or something" I punch him on the arm before bursting out in laughter again. "Lighten up Riddler"

_No_ _one's_ _POV_

The Joker grins as he hears Danielle laughing and turns around to see what the joke was. Hopefully it wouldn't be about him because then there'd be trouble, not for her no but for Edward. He could never punish her the way he punished others.

"Hear that boys, remember that laugh because she is coming with us home" He tells them before looking back at her.

The goons knew not to respond to it and to never bother him when he was focusing on his star.


	10. Chapter 10

_Warning for this chapter: Rape_

_No one's POV_

The young girl dragged her tired feet behind her as she was being escorted towards her session. Dread was filling her because she knew what waited for her on that other side of the door. A monster some would say for he truly was one. He was cold, calculating and cruel but in the eyes of all other than his goons he was a nervous, stuttering weak psychiatrist.

Danielle, the once fiery spirited girl was now molding into the perfect victim for Bob, she didn't scream as much though, which was a shame but expected when you fry someone 3 times a week. She's stopped resisting the perverted avances made by Wicken and no longer made any effort to fight the friend stealing girls. There's still some of her left, at certain moments you can see her trying to break through the haze that she's been forcefully put in.

None missed her more than the Joker did, he's been trying to get her back through many different methods. Sometimes anger, he's tried jealousy, showering her with affections but none of them worked. She still remained quiet, submissively looking at the floor.

Frost too has tried to bring her back but everytime someone tried to approach the girl J would lash out like an animal protecting one of its wounded. In a way she was.

Giving no concern to the girl her normal guards aka Bob's minions tied her down to her normal chair in the dark grey therapy room. Happy that he wouldn't have to pretend anymore Bob immediately start asking questions.

"Where did you grow up?" No answer, she didn't even acknowledge him.

"Why did you kill your stepdad?" Same there.

"Do you hate your mother?" A small whimper emits from her.

Truly it wasn't the electro-shock therapy that broke her but rather what he recently begun to do afterwards and during these sessions. The therapy itself only made her already crazed mind go more crazy and washing the bad feelings left from the abuse away. Of course the bitterness slightly remained but they were dead already so what did it matter anyways.

Sighing he closed his book after writing down that she was non-responsive, just for show of course so his co-workers wouldn't expect anything. He stood up, gently grabbed her chin and lifted it so he could see her eyes. What usually is dull, vacant lifeless eyes is now a less dull and more scared. He gently tapped her with a finger on the cheek before requesting for his men to untie her, They did as they were told and gently at Bob's directions laid her on the desk before exiting the room.

Bob looked down at her unresponsive body and slowly brought her shirt up, pants down and her underwear down. Unzipping his pants he let them fall to his ankles along with his underwear before entering her.

The only sounds that you could from outside the room was male grunts, the whines from the table and the sound of skin hitting skin. They never signed up for this, when they agreed to work for the man they were only supposed to work as security. Never were they wold that they would have to force a woman to get her brain fried or hearing her get raped on every session. No they did not agree to this, this was so very wrong. She did not deserve this they thought, she never harmed anyone during her time here except for those guards on her first or second day. People that didn't deserve it that is. A month of what she went through was enough to break anyone but they hoped that she would forgive them for the part they played. They prayed to whatever god was out there that she would be okay.

In a silent agreement the two walked back into the room with a plan in their heads, this was enough. They would not stand by another day and watch him do this to her. The two guards quickly made their way to where their ex-employer stood still thrusting into her while angrily telling them to leave. One of the guards rip him off of her and gently pulled down/up all her clothes while other one quickly slit the mans throat.

Watching gurgle and desperately drawing for breath brought a sick kind of satisfaction to the men and as they turned to bring the girl to the infirmary they saw that she was staring at him with wide attentive eyes never straying an inch away from the dying man. As the man drew his final breath Danielle brought her hands up to her face with teared up eyes looking up at the two guards before getting on her knees shuffling forward to them. She quickly attach herself to one of their legs as she frantically thanks them.

_End of warning_

One of the men gently lifted her up into his arms and he carried her all the way to the infirmary before leaving Arkham, perhaps forever. The other one explained the situation to the nurse who was looking truly horrified by what has been going on. After explaining to the old lady he quickly joins the other guard.

The old nurse who had probably been working at the asylum for well over 20 years and had seen all kind of twisted things happening at her workplace had never experienced something like this. That a man, that a man that looked so innocent had for well over a month been raping a 20 year old defenseless girl and administrating electrotherapy without any reason just to make her suffer. There was no real reason for it except that he wanted her to suffer and he had some sick sexual fantasy that he'd been wanting to fulfill for years.

The nurse, mrs Simp quickly cleaned the patient up before making her way to the owner of this place and reported the man for all of his sick crimes. The owner was just as disgusted and was frankly quite disappointed when the man was found dead in his office naked.

Danielle though left the infirmary as soon as Mrs Simp left and in a daze made her way down to her ward. Her steps clumsy and her breaths shaky. She only wanted Jay and the comfort that he could give her. She longed to see his green hair, his pale tattooed skin and his twisted yet warm smile with teeth partly covered in metal. She wanted to just lay in his arms with him stroking her arms and giving her little words of comfort.

She struggled with the heavy door but she a moment later she get it up and without looking at the surprised look on Frost's face she walks towards Joker's cell. Him already standing there observing her state with anger burning in his eyes and teeth tightly clenched together.

Frost opens the cell for her because he can clear as a day see that she need him. Joker quickly grabbed her and pulled her to his bed before gently pushing her to sit down as he gets down on his knees.

"What'd he do baby, huh, what'd he do?" He asks Danielle as gently and kindly as he can but the anger and frustration is clear in his voice. She gives him no answer but a sad watery smile.

He pulls her into his arms after he laid down on the bed, hiding her with his arms. "He can't get to you pumpkin, Daddy J is gonna protect you" he mumbles into her hair shaking in anger.

AN: I just came across one of my older works and I feel like my writing is much better when in 3rd person so I think that I'm gonna do that from now on. I think it would fit this story much better because I can better explain their relationship, their feelings etc and I just think it's easier to write this way. Please leave a comment to let me know what you think and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting outside in the yard under a big tree filled with ripe apples is Danielle and a few tables away sits Jay watching over her. He never leave her anymore, if he isn't with her he will be watching over her or have one of his goons do it while he takes care of what he has to. It's only been a few days since news spread of what had been happening to the young girl and it's safe to say that it did her no good to see all the sympathetic looks and the little sorry's as she passed them.

"Hi" a timid voice says before sitting down next to her.

"Hello" Danielle reply still looking forward.

" How are you doing?" the strange girl asks putting her hand on Danielle's shoulder.

"Fine" Danielle snaps, she's so tired of that question.

"That's good"

"Yeah"

The conversation between the girls end there but the strange girl remains by her side silently observing the many ants on the filthy cemented ground. Danielle wasn't lying when she said that she felt fine, she was fine, maybe even more than fine when she thinks about it. She's always been fine when going through things like this, it's hard for her to explain but she just is and ever since her first electro-shock therapy she's been feeling more and more of that extreme happiness borderline madness and insanity bubbling under the surface.

Danielle unexpectedly burst into laughter and startles the girl next to her who with wide eyes stumbles to her feet before running away. That's a shame, she thinks to herself but the girl was boring anyways. Everything was just so funny to the young girl, she hasn't felt any negative feelings since she woke up in the joker's arms this morning. Other than the slight irritation at people asking her things and bothering her when she was thinking.

"Dany" Mistah J calls out to her and she instantly turns to him with a wide smile still on her lips. He waves her over and she complies.

Sitting down in his lap she pecks his cheek, running a finger down the other.

"Good girl" he praise her before turning back to his goons.

"What are you planning?" She ask him lowly playing with his grey shirt.

"Our escape of course, dollface" He says in an tone that screams obviously.

"How nice, mind telling me?" She hated being left out.

"Later, daddy's busy now" He says not looking at her, he truly was busy planning and going through all the details with his incompetent minions. If only he could get a message out to his henchmen on the outside. Of course the guards wasn't allowed to really talk to him because of his manipulative nature. Except for one guard who he and Danielle have had many conversations with. Frost!, how he hasn't thought of that before is beyond him.

"Actually" he purrs out looking at her "there is one thing you could do"

"Anything" she whisper to him, she really meant it.

"I need you to convince Frost to get a message to my men"

"Of course" she stands up from his lap before swaggering over to Frost like a woman on a mission (which she was) who was standing guarding the door to the asylum.

"Hey frostie" she greet him smiling seductively at him.

"Hello, miss" he greets her back gazing uncertainly at her casting fast looks at Joker who was intently watching the interaction. If he could Frost was sure that there would be steam coming from his ears and fire in his eyes.

"I need a teeny tiny favor" She leans in or rather up because of the height difference looking as if she enjoyed it but truly it all felt wrong. There was only one man she wanted to do this with.

"Okay, what?" He ask her, sounding ready to do anything to make her happy. She grin happily at him.

"Give this to Jay's men" She pulls out a joker card with scribbles on the back from inside her shirt. "They are at one of his clubs, The madhouse, you need to bring it before midnight. Tell them Joker sent you" She put the card in his stunned hands before turning on her heels.

Frost isn't sure what to think, of course he wanted to do anything to make the girl happy but this. To break out the Joker he wasn't sure if he was ready for. Clutching the card tighter he told his fellow guard that he wasn't feeling good before going back inside the asylum.

After telling his boss he was feeling sick and wanted to go home he changed his clothes and then he left the building. His palms were sweaty and he was shaking as he make his way to where he parked his car. Was he really going to do this? Did he want to help a murderer and a crazy clown?. He did like both of them and she did tell him that she was going to bring him with her when she left.

With his mind made up and determined steps he went in his car and quickly drove to the club. As he neared it he could see the big neon sign saying "The madhouse" in purple and greens. He went up to the bouncer reminding himself that he had to keep it together if he was going to do this.

"The club is closed" The bouncer tells him crossing his arms over his chest.

"The Joker sent me" Frost confidently stated and the bouncer's demeanor immediately changed and he ushered Frost into the building.

Walking through a short hallway they take a left leading him to the office Frost believes. The bouncer opens a purple door with a green sign saying Stay out or get shot with a little joker at the bottom. The inside of the room is full of greens and purples and red but what can you expect when you work for a clown like Joker. What Frost suspected was Mr J's closest henchmen was occupying the couches in a corner of the room and they were all waiting for him.

"Any news from boss?" One of them ask as soon as he sits down in the couch with the least weird stains in it.

"His girl, Danielle gave this to me" Frost replies bringing out the card and laying it on the table.

The tallest of the henchmen snatched it up, turning it around before grinning at his fellow henchmen. "Time to plan boys"

Given that none of the men asked Frost about Danielle he suppose that the clown prince of crime had already passed on the information to them. But if he could do that then why would he need Frost unless Danielle really wanted to bring him with them.

"Let's do it" Frost says to them grinning as the men start discussing what was written on the card. All doubts about doing this vanishing as they welcome him.


	12. Chapter 12

After a long and boring meeting the leaders of Arkham decided that it would be best for Danielle's mental health if she permanently stayed in the same cell as Joker. As weird a thought as it is to put a mentally unstable traumatic young adult in the same cell as a insane probably bipolar maffia boss it was what they decided. It wouldn't be much of a move for the girl as she had been staying in his cell since the day her psychiatrist was killed but it still required a lot of paperwork.

Ever since she had arrived at the hospital the staff hadn't seen anything in her like what the police discovered. They didn't know if it was all an act or if it was something else but she had practically been an angel apart from some minor incidents.

They had gotten several complaints about a certain guard though from another guard called Johnny Kerem or as the pair called him Frost. If he'd brought it up before the Bob incident they surely would have laughed at him and said yeah right but after Bob anything was possible. The guard in question, Wicken Alp had gotten several complaints over the years but they had all been looked over because of two things; his parents donated a lot of money to the asylum and it was after all insane patients who complained and who knows what really happened. Sadly enough they couldn't do anything about him due to the first reason, they couldn't afford to lose the money.

The current owner of the asylum cared very much about his patients contrary to what his predecessor did who very much didn't give a shite about what happened to the people. Liam Arkham was a distant cousin to the last owner and he was a old and sickly man who could barely walk. He didn't have much time left and he knew it, the doctors knew it, everyone knew it.

He wanted to make sure that the conditions in Arkham would be at least a little bit better than it was before him and that someone good would take over from him when he passed. Most of the patients or prisoners or whatever were criminals and because of that not many people were enthusiastic to help them. Society wanted them to rot there but he knew that this place was just making them sicker and smarter than when they went in. One patient in particular who usually was as wild as a feral animal and rewarded their every "effort" to help him by scaring them and laughing had been very tame since Danielle had arrived. Not that he was any different during his sessions but he was much tamer in both his cell and outside when she was there. Except if someone did something to offend either him or her because then all hell would be loose.

Frost had helped his new bosses with decorating their cell, they didn't get a bigger one, no they were now sharing Jay's cell but they did get to move Danielle's bed in there so they didn't have to share the small twin bed.

"Now I can't play with Bartree anymore" She remarked sadly sitting leaned against the bars.

"Good" Joker remarked with shut eyes laying on one of the beds.

"Good? It's not good" She replied to his short answer annoyed.

"Oh but kitten it is because now I have you all to myself" He answered with one eye open glancing at her before closing it again. He did hate sharing his things and Danielle was without a doubt his as he was hers. Therefore he should get her attention and affections and not some redheaded freak who couldn't lie to save his life.

"Aww, you know you're my number one " She pouts, he was the only man she'd ever wanted to be with. He mumbles a "I better be, you're mine and I don't share".

It had been a week or so since she was finally released from Bob and she was doing great, she had bounced right back to herself a few days after. Unfortunately they did count his session notes as valid and was going to put her back on the electroshock therapy right after she met her new psychiatrist later this day. They had assured her that it was a female doctor this time and they had done a "very" careful background check on her. Jay went to his weekly session yesterday and would therefore be all alone in the cell when she went to hers (They had decided to lower her number of 3 sessions a week to 1).

Frost had after returning to them brought the good news, he had successfully brought the card to his men and they had begun planning their escape. She threw herself in his arms before quickly doing the same to Mr J and planting a big kiss on his cheek eyes glistening with happiness. Joker had been happy by the new since he had a wide grin on his face eyes shining with relief at the thought of escaping yet again.

Speaking of Frost, the man had just opened the couples cell and brought a very familiar jacket in front of Danielles face before helping her get into it. She gave J a peck on the cheek before following Frost and Wicken the latter of the two standing uncomfortably close to her.

It felt strange for Danielle to be brought down the same hallways as her two saviours did delivering her to the monster. She knew that she was supposed to feel something when she was walking down the familiar path but she didn't feel anything negative at all. She wasn't sure if she could feel anything entirely negative anymore.

Stopping in front of the red door Frost looks at her and she gives him a strong nod and he opens the door before stepping inside. Danielle followed him with no hesitation at all. She on her own this time sit down in the same chair that she'd been occupying everytime she was in this room.

The new psychiatrist, a middle aged woman with a small name tag saying Ms Trippel on it had a big smile plastered on her face but Danielle could smell the fear on her. She grins at that.

"Hello doctor" Danielle greets Trippel with the grin still on her face.

"Hello, Danielle. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here" She didn't. "I'm going to be your new doctor and I will do my best to make you healthy again" Danielle didn't think of herself as sick, she wasn't sick so why would she need to get healthy. You can't cure someone who isn't sick.

"I'm not sick"

"I'm sorry that you think that but you are Danielle, why don't we start with some questions" The doctor states with a sad smile which was shaky due to the fear.

"I'm not sick" Danielle growl out.

"What do you remember of your stepfather, Robert" She asks the girl.

"Which one?"

"The one you killed"

"As I said, which one?" Her mother truly had the worst taste in men, they even had the same name.

"You killed both of them?" The doctor asks shaking as she writes down something on her paper.

"Yes, and Robert the 2nd's friend who interrupted me" Danielle answers in a duh tone.

"Why did you do it?"

"They deserved it, trust me" The younger girl says smiling a twisted smile.

"What did you do to them?"

"The first one I attacked during the night when my mom had a night shift at the hospital and then I tied him down in his bed. Then I took a big knife and slashed up his face and after that I cut his mouth up into a smile. He enjoyed it, he smiled and everything. " Danielle tells her new doctor as if they were talking about the weather.

"Then I stabbed him in the chest ten times and chopped him up into small pieces and fed to his mother's dog" Okay the last part wasn't the truth, she did feed him to someone but she would never do that to a dog.

"Okay" Trippel shakily mutters wondering why she signed up for this. She can see that the girl didn't regret any of the kills and these were just the ones she's admitted.

"Do you want to know what I did to the second one, I was sloppy on Robert the first but not on Robert the second." She tuts at herself.

"Why don't we save it for another day" The doctor tells her with a false smile clearly not wanting to hear anything else.

"Your loss" Danielle shrug.


	13. Chapter 13

Days float by for Danielle as she waits for Joker's goons to break them out. Frost has loyally been bringing her potatoes in different forms ever since he started working at the asylum, it's worth the risk of getting caught just by seeing her face light up whenever he brings them.

Sleeping in the same bed as Jay was always an adventure, he disliked being touched when he was awake (so she did if it was someone else than him) but they always woke up touching or holding eachother in some way.

The sessions with Doctor Trippel has been entertaining to say the least and this time she meant it. Granted that she hadn't managed to scare her off she did manage to get her to skip their weekly session last time because the doctor was so unnerved by her presence. She once again doesn't need help because she is not sick and the sessions are just a waste of time.

Two months at the asylum had made the two cellmates very close, if they were normal they would say that they were in a relationship. But the two weren't normal and their relationship wasn't restrained to a label like that, it was more than that. And yet, they hadn't had their first kiss yet, the closest they've gotten to one was yesterday.

_Flashback _

_It was night time and bed time for all the patients and just a few minutes away from lights out. Danielle had just changed to her nightclothes after making sure that no one peeked at her. She may have threatened to cut of their balls if she caught them but that is irrelevant. _

_Making her way to the now double bed she says a quick goodnight to Frost and Eddy before jumping up into the bed. Jay swiftly sat up and pulled her down on him and as cliche as it sounds time stopped. The two was getting lost in each other's eyes as they slowly lean in. _

_Just before their lips are about to touch a loud bang echoes through the ward and Danielle is shaken out of the trance. Jay angrily snarls before plopping his head back on the pillow groaning. He was so close to claiming his soon to be queen and that, that man had to interrupt. Oh he was going to make him suffer for that. _

_End of flashback _

Danielle groaned out loud at the memory covering her face with her blanket. So close and yet so far. She craved that kiss, she longed to finally taste his lips and most of all she longed to belong to him in every way.

A sudden boom in the building followed by gunshots wakes her bedmate up and the two of them jump to their feet, laughing crazily. This was it! They were finally going out. With adrenaline rushing through their bodies the not so patiently wait for Frost to unlock their cell door. Snatching his keys Danielle sprinted to Edwards cell, she had to get him with her. She would not leave him here. Strong arms capture her and pull her back.

"We've got to go Dany" Joker laughs in her ear pulling her further and further from Eddy's cell.

"NO, I have to get him, I won't leave him J" She yells at him wiggling her body to get loose but he doesn't budge and she screams out to Eddy that she'll come back for him, she promise. With tears in her eyes, the rush of the break out gone she takes one look at her friend before the door closes.

Edward slowly and shakily sit down after watching her get dragged out of the door fighting to get to her. Sad that he was left there but glad that she got out he chuckles before laying down on the bed. What a dull place this will be after they're gone, he thinks.

AN: Just a short chapter before the actual breakout. Hope you enjoyed it !


	14. Chapter 14

Setting her down on the floor Joker push a small gun into Danielle's hands then he determinedly marched off in the other direction. He was a man of his word after all. Staring at his retreating back it was only now that reality finally clicked in for real. She was getting out of this place, no more therapy, no more suffering.

Frost gently grab her by the arm and began walking shooting the nearby guards with no regret and no hesitation. Shaking her head the slight sadness from leaving Eddy left her and she started walking with a spring in her steps.

Coming down another white hallway she could hear the footsteps and heavy breathing of several men at the end. They were hiding along the walls, ready to ambush the two and capture the girl as were their orders.

"This will fun" She grin up at her companion, the adrenalin once again rushing through her tired body, the promise of violence delighting her.

Releasing her arm Frost watches as the girl run headfirst into the room, gun already firing in every direction not caring what she hit. He could hear the grunts and screams of pain of the men that got hit on her way through the room. She was magnificient, a whirlwind of chaos and destruction.

Calmly walking into the room Frost shoot the remaining men before joining his soon to be queen and together they exited the room. She was breathing heavily from excitement and her eyes were shining with happiness.

The rest of the walk through the institution was relatively uneventful, most of the guards was working with collecting and handling the patients so it was a walk in the park really. The absence of Joker was noted by Danielle though but she didn't think much of it, he was probably off having his fun.

And boy was he having his "fun", circling a man tied up in a chair just a floor above them. It wasn't very fun for him, no it was more of a revenge fun. He was full of so much anger he thought he would explode as he looked down on the whimpering man. Gesturing for some of his goons to cut him loose and ordering them to take him to his hideout he walked out of the room. He had someway along the torture lost his shirt and his torso was splattered with blood. Oh the things he'd do to his queen if she was there.

Frost and Danielle sat in a stolen car waiting for Joker to join them, listening to high music. Danielle high on the rush was dancing and singing and Frost sat with his head leaned on the window wishing that his boss would hurry up.

The slamming of a door and high laughter followed by a happy sigh alerted them of his presence. "Drive, Frostie" He commands from the backseat where he was currently embracing his girl.

Frost steps on it and off they go, the unexpected acceleration pushing Joker closer to Danielle. Looking into her eyes he brings his hand to the back of her head and smash her lips on his. Frost uncomfortable with the scene of the two psychos making out in the backseat focused on the road.

"I've got a surprise waiting for you at home" He whisper in Danielle's ear purring.

"What is it?" She asks him.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you" They were going to have so much fun punishing Wicken for what he did. No one disrespects his queen and get away with it. She chuckle and lean up to connect their lips again.

To her disappointment they hadn't gone straight to his hide out, instead Frost drove them to his main club. And here she was, sitting in a dirty couch listening to his men giving Joker their reports of what have happened when he was on involuntary vacation.

"And who's she?" One of them asks, a newbie.

"She is your new queen" He answer his henchman smiling an eerie smile.

The newbie scoff "So you went to Arkham and brought back one of your whores"

"One of my whores? Are you calling her a whore?" Joker asks growling and all of the men knew that this was going to end badly. Their boss had a temper and did not tolerate any disrespect.

The man was going to answer, having not seen the scared faces of his co-workers but he didn't get a chance to as a shot ring out through the room and he slumps to the floor.

"Don't disrespect the queen" He snarl, tugging Danielle to her feet and dragging them outside. There parked on the street was his beloved purple Lamborghini waiting for him. Grinning he tugs her with him to the car, open the door for her before jumping into the driver seat. The car purr to life and he run his hands up and down the wheel before driving off. The car leaving smoke and black tire tracks on the road where it once stood.


	15. Chapter 15

Stopping outside of a big fancy mansion Danielle gape openly, she'd expect him to live in some abandoned warehouse to lay low but it seems like only the best is enough for the green haired clown. Joker obviously had a lot of money, she already knew that but still it still shocked her. It makes her wonder why so many people work normal jobs which pays very little instead of working with something that gives a lot of money. Of course there's the aspect of it being illegal and morally wrong but still. Then Danielle mentally slaps herself, money isn't everything, she'd be with J even if he didn't have a penny.

She wasn't used to having a lot of money, she grew up not poor but not not poor either, she'd never gone a day without food ( not a whole day anyways) but her family didn't have a lot of money. They used to be heavily in debt to all sort of things but as soon as Rober I "disappeared" her mother somehow got out of it.

Jay had already started walking to the door by the time she shook herself out of her thoughts and she hurried up to catch up to the man. The inside of the mansion was as fancy as the outside but looked almost exactly like you'd expect Joker's house to look like. She'd get lost in the big building for sure, she never did have the best sense of direction. He threw his purple coat on a hanger on the wall before doing a quick spin in the big hallway yelling out a "Honey, I'm home" dragging out the O.

Danielle took off her shoes, one does not have shoes on inside a house period. That may be the swede in her talking because she was pretty sure that you did have your shoes on inside here, what a strange place. Anyways she would never wear her shoes on inside someone's home unless they got offended when she took them off. (She once got kicked out of a friend's house for that). She walked past him and up the stairs on the right, she was going exploring this place.

Looking down Danielle sees that Jay has left the gigantic hallway and had probably gone through one of the doors on either side of the room. Or perhaps he took the other set of stairs, she'd run into him sooner or later anyways. She turn back around and continue her trip up the stairs, oh look a blood stain.

Panting she reaches the top, she really needed to work on her cardio. She'd come to a wide corridor and walking a bit further in she can see that the other set of stairs also lead there. At the far end there's a purple door with a golden handle on it. There's a door on both sides of the corridor, one green and the other one blue. She'd guess the purple door was his office, the green one his bedroom and she was unsure of what was in the blue one. A bathroom maybe.

Releasing a loud shriek she feels a hand land on her waist and a warm body pressed up against her back. Looking back she can see the grinning face of Joker and she laughs holding a hand against her heart as it races.

"You scared me, what's with the blue door?"

He doesn't reply but he does lead her over to it and before he opens it he puts his hand over her eyes. She can feel him gently pushing on her back before pulling his hand back.

"This is your room" He states "I had it made for you"

It was a beautiful room, a soft fluffy carpet was on the floor and a big bed was pushed up into a corner. It was painted a white colour and on one side of the room there was a big closet that she can put her clothes in. Not that she had many. Walking further into the room she spin around facing him before throwing herself into his arms and pull him to her for a long kiss.

"It's perfect" She mumbles against his lips, giving him another short kiss before jumping into the bed.

"Now, my room is in the green room. Do not enter the purple room unless I tell you to. Understand?" He says pointing a finger at her.

"Mhm, understood" She answers sleepily, a break out sure can tire you out.

He walks out of her room, closing the door before entering the purple one.

Waking up Danielle let out a huge yawn before tugging the covers closer to her face. She has a policy for naps. When you are tired you take the first one, when you wake up from that one you're probably still tired so you have to take a second one to really wake up. Preparing to go back to sleep only to be disturbed by a series of knocks on her door.

"Who is it?" She asks fully awake now.

"Joker wants you downstairs for dinner" A male voice answer her.

"I'll be right down" She call back before getting out of the comfy bed. Only problem was that the bed was so warm and the room was so cold, she curses angrily. If she didn't like him as much as she did she'd tell him to come back another day and let her sleep.

Walking out the door a thought suddenly hid her, she didn't know where the kitchen was. She didn't even know how to get to this downstairs. She'd only been here and in the entry room thingy. She'd have to get someone to show the way, she dreads it. Believe it or not but Danielle is pretty antisocial, she's never liked people so she's always had a problem with things like this.

Walking down the stairs to the left this time and decided that she would grab the first human she saw and demand that they show her the way.

Bingo, downstairs in what she dubbed the entry room thingy sat a henchman "guarding" the door. And by guarding she means sitting in a chair playing a game on his phone.

"That man is playing Galaga!" She exclaim jokingly surprising the man who hadn't heard her coming.

"Please don't tell Boss, he'll kill me" He begs her.

"Okay, calm down. I only wanted you to show me where the kitchen was" She soothe him.

"Right this way, Danielle" He stands up and start walking towards a door on the right. She follows him.

"What's your name?" She ask him curiously.

"My work name is Rabbit but my real name is Tim" He reply.

"Work name?"

"If you survive long enough working for boss he gives you a new name that he'll remember you by"

"I see" Danielle ends the conversation and the two walk in silence.

Having gone through the door they arrive at the kitchen. There's servants and chefs running around like headless chickens with sweat rushing down their faces. You can almost smell the stress in that room and they don't spend long in there before Rabbit gestures to a door on the right.

"He's in there"

Calling a thanks over her shoulder she walk through the doors. He's sitting at the head of a long oak table with his hands clasped in front of him. Stopping she observe him as he waits for her, he hasn't noticed her yet and almost every ten seconds he switch positions. He's not a very patient man and he also doesn't like sitting still for so long without having something to do.

Walking the last bit to the table she sit down at his right side, as soon as she takes the first step his eyes immediately find hers.

"Glad you could make it" He sarcastically smile at her and she gives him one right back.

"It's not like I didn't know the way" She answer.

"No matter, it's time to eat" He clap his hands and two servants enter the room, both carrying a steaming plate of meat and potatoes.

As soon as the food is on the table Danielle dive in, she's so hungry after the long day. Joker's looking at her, amused by her ungraceful antics.

"I want a dog Jay" Danielle whine as she lie on his bed while he does something on his desk. She was going to be so lonely when he went back to work and she couldn't come with him. He said that some of his meetings and stuff was going to be very dangerous and therefore she couldn't come. Not yet anyway, not until he's trained her. Besides Danielle loves animals and she's always wanted a dog of her own.

"No"

"Okay, I want two"

"No"

"Thanks, I'll go buy them tomorrow" She tells him not caring about his straight out no.

"Fine" he respond clearly distracted by whatever he was doing.

She didn't know what kind of dog she was going to get, she love newfoundlands, she also love grand danes but she also love leonbergers and many more. She couldn't get all of them, she wouldn't have time for them so the decision was hard.

Danielle decided that she wouldn't be able to make a choice so instead she steal a paper from Jay before tearing it into three not so equal parts. She wrote newfoundland on one, great dane on the other and leonberger on the last one. Closing them she close her eyes before picking one. Opening it up she squeal before announcing to Joker that she was going to get a leonberger.

"Isn't it wonderful, I'm going to get a little puppy" She dreamily sigh leaning on Jay.

"Yeah, yeah. Now either be quiet or get out, Daddy's got work"


	16. Chapter 16

They had finally landed, after long hours filled with excruciating silence, not that Lin hadn't tried to break it several times only to be shushed and finally gagged. Now they sat, still in their wheelchairs mind you, waiting for someone to tell them what was going on. Lots of people were running around the small airport scene and many beds full of wounded soldiers and civilians were scattered in groups around the place.

Lin could barely see Harley who was sitting a small distance away from her but she was buzzing with anticipation to finally be reunited with her, physically that is. She hadn't been able to kiss or hold her since they were brought to Belle reve.

"Alpha Bravo team on me" An authoritative voice barks out.

"What the hell Flag" Another voice asked the first one when another criminal was wheeled into the scene.

The other criminal, which Lin recalled being called Killer croc, was letting out low growls and grunts and constantly fidget to try and break free from the binds.

"Unlock 'em" Flag tell his soldiers seriously.

Immediately soldiers surrounded the criminals and cautiously loosened the bonds tying them to their chairs and the ones taking care of Lin's barely dodged her hurried escape to Harley. The younger woman threw her arms tightly around the female clown and she could feel happy tears forming in her eyes. She truly had longed to have her arms around her love again, if only he was here with them. She push her tears down, now isn't the time to cry, now is the time to hold her girlfriend and make up for lost time.

"Hi" Harley giggled when she too had been released from her binds. Harley threw her arms around the shorter female and brings her up in a tight hug. "I've missed you, girlie"

"I've missed you too, Harls." Lin answer and leans down and press kisses on Harley's lips over and over again until the older woman had enough of Lin's teasing and instead held Lin closer by the head and started kissing her more aggressively.

Lin break free from Harley's tight grip and sit down in the other woman's chair and then grab Harley by the hips and pulls her down on her lap. The older woman giggle at the dominating gesture and connect their mouths again and in a futile attempt tries to dominate the kiss but it doesn't take long until Lin wins the battle and dominates the kiss again.

"Ladies!" Flag bark out impatiently, they don't stop kissing but Lin opens her eyes to glare at Flag before closing them again and focusing on the beautiful woman in her lap. "I'm serious!" He barks out again.

"Fine!" Lin growl out and Harley can't help but be reminded of the way Joker growled at her when she did something he didn't like or someone looked at Lin the wrong way and he was close to rage.

Harley turn around so that she was sitting with her back to Lin's chest and brings Lin's arms around her waist. She snuggles closer and Lin gently brush Harley's hair to the side and place a small kiss on the side of her neck before glaring at Flag. Tense silence followed when all of the soldiers and all of the bad guys stared at each other, daring the other to strike first.

When all of a sudden a "Huh?" rang out through the tense silence from a certain Harley occupying Lin's lap. "What was that? I should kill everyone and escape? Sorry, it's the voices" Harley laugh at the looks that were thrown towards her. "I was kidding, jeez. That's not what they really said"

"Who do we got here? Twelve pounds of shit in a ten pound sack" Flag comment when another bad guy was lugged into the scene inside a big bag. Flag ignores the zipper and instead cuts the bag open and the man inside it jumps to his feet. "Welcome to the part, captain boomerang"

Captain Boomerang instantly punches a guard in the face and tries to punch another but fails when the others grab him and forces him onto the cage like structure that they used to contain killer croc. "Hey, hey, hey! What's going on man?"

Flag pushes him and stares him down. "Calm down"

"Hey, one minute I'm playing mahjong with me nanna then this red streak hits me outta nowhere" His strong australian accent protest.

"Shut up! You were caught robbing a diamond exchange" Flag interrupt, not buying his excuses.

"I was not"

Lin was watching the exchange between the men with amusement, it was always amusing when men tries to show the other who's the boss. She sigh sadly when her thoughts once again turned to her clown love and she slipped into her own thoughts.

"Listen up!" Flag brings her out of her thoughts, again. "In your necks injection you got. It's a nanite explosive the size of a rice grain but it's as powerful as a hand grenade." Lin brings a hand up to where she got the injection sulkily, what a way to ruin the fun.

"You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me and guess what, you die" Flag babble on.

"I'm known to be quite vexing. I'm just forewarning you" Harley tell Flag and Lin giggle at the little sign of disobedience.

"Lady shut up!" Flag yell out and Lin lets out an angry growl.

"Don't yell at her, it's not her fault" She finish off the sentence with a small cackle to truly weird them out.

"This is the deal, you're going somewhere very bad to do something that'll get you killed. But until that happens, you're my problem"

"So was that like a pep talk?" An african american man ask unimpressed by the supposed peptalk.

"Yeah, that was a pep talk" Flag answer while staring the man down. "There's your shit. Grab what you need for a fight. We're wheels up in ten"

"You might wanna work on your team motivation thing. You heard of Phil Jackson?" Deadshot ask Flag who responds with a curt 'yeah'. " He's like the gold standard, okay? Triangle, bitch. Study"

Lin and Harley get up as soon as Deadshot stops talking and run over to their boxes full with their 'shit' and two squeals fill the air.

AN: Okay this chapter took a ridiculous ammount of time to write but I hope you guys are happy with it and I hope I'll hear from you soon!


	17. Chapter 17

The dogs had quickly made themselves home in Joker's room much to his displeasure. Danielle had left the room to get some water and imagine her surprise when she came back to Joker takig a nap with Smirrah at his side. He's normally a light sleeper so there's no way that he didn't notice the dog jumping into the bed. She smile, taking a few photos for future blackmail.

"Hey Jay" She whisper, gently nudging him.

"Hey Jay" She whisper again, this time a little louder. Muttering a small "mhm" he wake up, seems like she wasn't the only one exhausted from yesterday.

"You have a meeting in an hour" She tells him, the two were going to meet with one of his business "partners" this evening so they could get Jay's empire back up running again to its former glory and above.

He says nothing as he gets up from the bed and into his closet, no traces of sleep to be seen on him. Gently sitting down on the edge of the bed she wait for him, she's already changed her clothes. Wearing a black strapless dress that went mid thigh and a pair of her sneakers because she detest heels she was ready to leave to the club. She walked the dogs before so it wouldn't be an issue for a couple hours and there was food and water in both her and Jay's room. They'll be able to roam pretty much everywhere in the mansion.

Walking out of the closet Joker, too was ready to leave. He had a dark purple button up shirt on with almost all of it unbuttoned with his tattoos and golden chains on display.

"Let's go" Joker tell her already on his way through the door.

"Bye bye cuties" Danielle tell her dogs giving each a pet on the head before following J.

"Sooooo, who are we meeting?" She asks Jay.

"Some business partners, no need to worry that pretty little head" He reply walking down the stairs.

"Hmm, okay" She reply, as much as she wanted to help him rebuild his empire she didn't know anything about his business or anything like that. She only knew how to kill people and although a big part it was not how you build an empire such as Jay's. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just play along" He told her opening the front door. Danielle slammed it behind them for no reason except that she liked slamming doors.

She nod and skip down the path towards the purple car parked waiting for them. Sliding inside she buckle up and then Joker drove off.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A short chubby man waddled inside the club called Madness, the bouncer named Dave almost didn't let him in but after proving that he was invited Dave let him pass. Wiping a hand across his forehead to wipe of the sweat caused by the short walk he waddled over to the VIP section. It was seperated from the rest of the club with a sort of beaded curtain. To prevent just anyone from entering the owner had positioned two guards to guard the entrence of the area. Said boss sat in a booth with his hands on his cane and Danielle by his side.

"I've got some advice for you" Frost says without looking at the man at his side.

"I don't need your advice" The man stubbornly tells Frost.

"I'm going to give it to you anyways, have you worked with him before?" Frost ask so he can know what the man already knows.

"Yes" Comes the curt reply.

"Then you already know the basics, don't be rude etc. Also don't disrespect the queen. " Frost tells the man, leaving some things out. The man nod.

Sitting down on the the other side of the table in the booth-ish the man shrug off his jacket.

"Welcome back, Joker" The man tells the king of Gotham. "I don't know if you remember me but I'-" The man continue before Jay interrupt him. "I know who you are, Minho Namjoon"

"Good" Minho says, glancing at the girl staring at him. "And this must be Danielle" That was his first mistake.

"Yes, now let's talk some business" Jay growl out.

"Of course, I heard from some guys that.." Danielle tuned the two men out as they spoke but she couldn't help but notice Minho glancing at her time to time, his eyes never straying for long. Feeling uncomfortable she cuddle herself up to Jay's side and whisper her concerns in his ear.

"It isn't possible that a night with her comes with the payment?" Minho ask Joker when the subject of payment came up for the upcoming heist they were planning.

"But of course, old friend" He emphasize the friend grinning at the man but everyone could see that it was not a friendly grin, no Joker was seething on the inside. That was Minho's second and last mistake.

"Send her over to my place later then" Minho tells Jay as if he could demand anything before standing up to leave.

Mister J gesture for Frost to come closer "As soon as he leaves this club you and a few men take care of him".

"Of course, boss" Frost replies, he'd been rapidly rising in the ranks after he proved himself to the pair. Frost walk off, taking a few men with him.

"I have a surprise for you later, at home" Joker tell Danielle before giving her a long kiss and telling her to go have fun. The surprise that he had promised her was currently tied down to a chair in a dank basement whimpering and crying for someone to save him.

As Danielle walk off to go dance to the blasting music Jay can't help but cackle at how amazing his life was.

\\\\\\\\\\\

Walking back inside the house, beaming in anticipation Danielle couldn't wait to get her surprise. She had of course missed her little babies but she had a feeling that this gift was going to get pretty messy, it was afterall a gift from the one and only Joker.

Walking to the door opposite of the front door she was bouncing on her feet. She'd longed for some more fun. Behind the door was stairs leading downstairs to the basement. Jay guided her down the dark stairs.

Opening a door to the right Jay gestured for her to come in first before firmly closing the door behind them. All Danielle could focus on was the big man tied to the chair in front of her. Swaggering up to him she ripped the bag off his head.

"Well well well, if it isn't rich boy Wicken."


	18. Chapter 18

Wicken whimpered pitfully as he finally saw who stood infront of him, he never imagined that she'd get out of that place, everyone knew about Joker's toys so he kind of assumed that she was just another toy. It was a mistake which would most likely cost him his life.

"Do you know why you're here?" Danielle ask him slowly circling him.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Wicken cry out watching her.

"Answer my question" She yell at him. Joker stand in a corner of the room watching Danielle intently, feeling himself harden with every passing moment.

"I touched you" He whimper out pitfully.

"Yeah you did, you touched me" She smile at him stopping in front of him. Slowly taking a hold o fhis cheeks she pinch them roughly. "You touched me even after I told you no you naughty boy"

He frantically nod with tears falling down his face. "I'm so sorry"

"Do you know what I do with people who touch girls without their permission?" She grin predatorily at him. He shake his head no. "I kill them" She release his cheeks walking over to a table filled with all kinds of weapons and tools. She observe them all before turning to the silent Joker. "Why don't you choose, you are the master afterall" She stroke a hand down his arm smiling sultry at him.

"Don't be a tease" He rasp at her. "Take this, he'll last longer" He gesture towards a bat. "And I know how much pent up anger you've got."

"I like the way you think" She grin at him before turning around and walking over to Wicken who had been watching the interaction fearfully.

"Save some of that anger for tonight hmm?, we can have so much fun" Joker lean down pressing kisses along her throat. Muttering out a of course she swing the bat at Wickens leg.

Wicken let out a loud scream feeling his leg break with a loud snap.

"Oh this is fun" Danielle cackle out bringing the bat down again.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"That was amazing" Danielle breathe out dragging the covers over her naked form. Leaning over she give Joker a quick kiss before walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

J sat up before taking a piece of paper to dry off the blood on his chest and arms. He didn't lie when he said that they'd have fun. Fortunately for him Danielle was as kinky as him and did just as him enjoy to mix pleasure with pain. If he had to liken himself to anyone right now he'd describe his state as that one scene in Game of Thrones when Ramsay Bolton interrupted Yara trying to rescue Theon. What? Danielle force him to watch it because she wants company when fangirling.

"I need to walk the dogs, I'll be back soon. Be a dear and dispose of Wicken" Danielle tell Jay as she walk out of the bathroom. She was much more comfortable now in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt than she was wearing that dreadfull dress but she didn't mind dolling up when going to Jay's club.

He doesn't answer her, glaring angrily at her for daring to order him. He doesn't do good with being ordered. If she was anyone else he'd have shot her right there but he didn't she was his queen. The only one who could order him to do anything, not that he'd do it of course.

Grabbing two leashes on the door handle she blow a kiss before leaving the room. As soon as she's out of the door she whistle (not very good) and her two dogs came running. Getting on her knees she embraced them before putting on their leashes and collars.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Walking down the street like a normal civilian Danielle was observing the people walking by her. All those years with the Roberts had made her paranoid and distracted by what she thought was a man watching her she doesn't notice the man she was about to walk into.

"I am so sorry" She breathe out, the sorry coming out because she did have manners.

"It's okay, no one's hurt" The man breathe out before sticking out a hand to her. "My name is Bruce Wayne." He introduce himself.

She knew she couldn't use her real name. "I'm Karen Susanson" She mentally facepalmed, karen susanson? That was the best she could come up with. She might as well have just yelled I would like to speak with your manager to really seal the deal.

"That's an unusual name" Bruce tells her laughing.

"It's foreign" Danielle bullshits.

"Alright, well you have a good day and maybe we'll bump into eachother sometime"

She says a "you too" before walking away with her dogs. What a peculiar woman, Bruce think to himself.

"That was too close" Danielle tells herself rushing along the sidewalk. Too close.

She walk another kilometer or so before deciding to go back to the mansion. The dogs had done their business and could do with a nap.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Walking back inside the house she noticed that it was very quiet, Joker had probably gone to do some business thingy. It was nothing new anyways, the two had gone to a lot of business meetings and stuff over the last couple of days. Mister J had been very irritated too, Batman hadn't decided to show his face at all. Not even a black cape swinging on a roof, not even during an armed robbery he had done himself had he shown up to.

Deciding to just take a nap to pass time untill he came back she plopped down on her bed slowly falling asleep cuddled up to her dogs.

AN: Just a short kinda filler chapter, hope you've enjoyed this book so far! Love y'all.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: This is mainly a backgrorund/flashback chapter. Don't be silent reader!

_Flashback several years ago in Sweden: _

_Danielle was currently sitting in a ratty old Volvo waiting for her mom to finish refuel the car when she saw a big book in her mom's purse. It was an old book with a cover off Winnie the pooh and at the top it said "My family". _

_"Why is this here?" She thinks to herself, she had her family, her mom, her father, her sister and brother. _

_Opening the book the first few pages was filled with information and pieces of little things like the hospital bracelets her and her mom had. Then when she looked at the family tree she saw the unthinkable, the left side of the tree was completely blank of names except the small scribbles of Mark. That couldn't be right, her father's name was Robert, she knew it was. She can't remember a time when he hadn't been in her life. _

_"Mom, what is this" Danielle shakily whisper out when her mom sit down in the car. _

_"Sweetheart, I have something I have to tell you" Her mom tells her with sad eyes. "Robert isn't your father" _

_"Okay" Danielle answers, her mind not having quite processed it. _

_"I understand that you must be shocked, I met Robert when you were two years old" She wasn't that shocked, she'd almost been suspecting that he wasn't. Partly because their last names wasn't the same but still. _

_End of flashback_

"And that's how I found out that I had a different father" Danielle tell Jay. He was listening intently at her stories, she had decided to come clean about her past. She was going to give every part of her to him.

_Flashback a few years back_

_"Do you want to send him a letter?" Her mom ask her one day while watching TV. _

_"Okay, what should I write?" She wasn't sure that she wanted to do this. _

_"Your name, number, a little bit about yourself and maybe send a little picture with it" Her mom answer having gone and picked up a piece of paper and a pen. _

_Danielle does as she's told, she writes her name, her adress, number etc and then places the little picture before sealing it in an envelope. Handing it to her mom she turn back to the television. She was actually a little excited to hear from her father, she wanted to know why he wasn't playing the part of her father instead of Robert. Speaking of which, he didn't know that she knew he wasn't her father and he certainly didn't know about her writing this letter. He'll be so angry she think to herself. _

_As the days go by and no calls came from mysterious fathers Danielle was beginning to lose hope that he even got it. Every day after school she would ask her mom if he's called and every day it was a no. _

_Untill one day when she came home and the answer was yes. Her father had called the number but it wasn't her that answered. It was Robert and he was furious. He told her he wasn't mad at her but at her mom but she didn't believe him, he was always mad at her. Now that she thinks about it, he may be angry at her all the time because she's a walking reminder that her mother had a child with another man, Robert was terribly jealous. _

_"Your father called today" He told her with a frown._

_"What'd he say?" She ask him. _

_"That he didn't want any contact with you, he haven't told his wife or his children or anyone in his family about you. But he did tell me that he'd meet you when you were older." Her father, or Robert told her with nothing but truth in his eyes. _

_Danielle burst into tears and ran to her room, her father didn't want her? _

_End of flashback. _

"He never contacted me again, my mom told me later that they broke up when she found out she was pregnant because he wasn't ready to be a father" Danielle told Jay with pain in her eyes, she never got over that betrayal. "My mom and him went to the same school when they met, the same class too and guess what. His now wife was also in that very same class and they have atleast one child together" A tear trickle down her cheek.

"I went to the school therapist for that, I couldn't understand how my father didn't want me yet he had other kids after me"

"I can kill him for you if you want" Joker offer with a smile.

"If anyone's gonna kill him it will be me, but thanks for the offer" Danielle answer with a smile.

_Flashback to two years ago _

_"Robert is dead" Her mother cry out in panic as she run out of their shared bedroom. She quickly grab her phone and calling 112. _

_"My name is Lia Edkvist and Robert is dead, robert is dead, robert is dead" She hysterically cry out over the phone. "You have to come, 25 apple street Gothenburg" She hang up the phone and run to check on her sleeping children. They hadn't been woken by anything except for one, Danielle was sitting up in her bed swinging her legs back and forth. _

_"Danielle?" Her mom whisper to her. _

_"Yes mother" Danielle turn her head to look at her distraught mom. "What is it?" _

_"Robert is dead, someone killed him" Her mom whimper. _

_"I know" _

_End of flashback_

"And that is how my mom found out that her precious Robert had been murdered without her even realising it, she didn't know it at the time that it was me who did it though. She promised to take my secret to the grave" Danielle dramatically tell Jay.

"I kinda messed up at the asylum though, I told my psychiatrist that I killed him but I doubt she believed me. I am cray cray after all" She laugh.

_Flashback one year ago_

_"I can't deal with this Danielle, I'm sorry but I'm sending you to your grandma" Lia tells her daughter. _

_"Grandma? I've met her like what, two or three times and she lives in the US." Danielle question her mom with wide eyes. _

_"I'm sorry Danielle but this is how it has to be" Danielle and Robert the second had been fighting every day since he revealed his true self and her mother was just too naive to see it. The fighting had taken its toll on her and she knew she had to make a decision, her daughter or Robert. She chose Robert. _

_End of flashback_

"She chose her boyfriend over me, her daughter. After everything I've done for her. Of course I swore to take my revenge and I did kill Robert when he and mom came to visit me. The nerve of that guy to even come with her, unfortunately his friend got in the way so he had to go bye bye" Danielle tell him.

"Good girl" Joker praise her.

"I'll tell you the rest another day, I'm sleepy" Danielle yawn out before switching off her lamp.


	20. Chapter 20

Moths had passed since Danielle and Joker had broken out of Arkham and things were going good for the two. J's business was back to normal, his power and territory restored to its former glory and everyone knew that Danielle was his queen. Despite being two very independent people they were never far from eachother. At first he had been hesitant about letting her join him on bigger jobs but he had recently decided that she could come.

Her debut big crime came in the form of a big bank robbery, the one that Minho had told J about before losing his head.

_Flashback _

_Danielle sat in the front seat of the black van nervous, she hadn't done anything like this before. Joker was sitting in the backseat playing around with a stick he had found on the street a few blocks back. _

_"It's going to go just fine, relax" Jay purred at her having abandoned his stick. _

_"I know" She muttered back but still she couldn't sit still. _

_Stopping in front of a big building the henchmen ran out of the car, in costumes of various_ _things_ _The henchmen run inside the building but Frost, Joker and Danielle waited in the van. They wouldn't reveal themself untill the alarm came, they wanted to get a more dramatic entrence. _

_Walking inside the building with the alarms blasting her ears was a very new experience for Danielle. It was exhilirating, the adrenalin was pumping. Just as soon as the trio had stopped, the alarms stopped too and the room fell quiet before screams could be heard. The shock in the hostages had worn off and all that remained was panic. The screams annoyed Danielle, they were hurting her ears. _

_"Make them stop Jay" She almost demanded off him. It was the newbie in her that couldn't handle the screams, they were stressing her out. _

_He was a man of actions rather than words and to please his lady he grabbed a gun from a nearby henchman and started shooting wildly at the ceiling while yelling for them to shut up. The screams grew quiet and once again the room was quiet. _

_Walking away from the two men she walked up to a desk and jumped over it, just because she's a dramatic girl. Filling her bag with money she calmly walk back and out the door. _

End of flashback

Of course the money wasn't the only reason they were there but it was the only part that she was supposed to participate in. She'd been with him on a couple of smaller robberies and had almost grown to enjoy the screams, she liked them much more than she liked the silence anyways.

The sad news was that Smirrah had grown sick and weak over the last few weeks, she was still happy all the time but Danielle could see how tired she was. The dog barely ate anymore and prefered to just lay still and sleep. Her puppy though, Misch had only grown stronger and much bigger. He adored Jay and at every given oppurtunity would cuddle up beside the man. It was adorable and Danielle had a lot of photos of the two on her phone. For a man that didn't want dogs he sure spent a lot of time with them.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Then there was Bruce, he had been looking for the weird woman that he met a few months ago but he couldn't find her. There was no record for any Karen Susanson in Gotham City and so he understood that it was a made up name. Mentally kicking himself for not thinking so earlier, he had had his suspicions about it but had shaken them off. He must be getting rusty. One thing that bothered him though was that Joker had broken out of Arkham again but not alone. He brought a woman with him, his sources told him her name was Danielle.

"Alfred, can you search Arkhams' files for a Danielle, relatively new patient, foreign."

"Of course, right away sir." Alfred obediently did as he was asked.

"There was a Danielle Edkvist admitted there but she broke out a few months ago, she's swedish"

"What was she there for?"Bruce asked

"She murdered her stepfather and his friend, she was cleaning up the apartment when the police arrived." Alfred answered still looking through the files.

"Any diagnosis?"

"Many, sir"

"Thank you Alfred" Alfred bowed his head and left the cave.

Bruce walked over to the computer Alfred had used before looking through her file.

Name: Danielle Edkvist

Height: 5"3

Age: 20

Nationality: Swedish

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Weight: 136 lbs

Hair colour: Dark brown

Eye colour: Hazel

Clicking her picture, Bruce is very surprised to see that it was the same woman that he ran into all those months ago. The very same, seems like he was right afterall, Karen Susanson was a made up name.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Night had fallen in Gotham city and Joker and Danielle was currently on their way to J's lamborghini when a black shadow stop them. The two had just been to the vet with Smirrah and was now going to one of his other clubs.

"Batsy, finally decided to come say hello?" Joker cackle with a big smile.

"What did you do?" The deep rough voice of Batman ask.

"Oh you know, Dany's dog was sick so she had to go to the vet" Jay grin out.

"You're coming with me" Batman demands, Danielle wasn't sure who he was talking to.

"Nuh huh, not happening" Joker tell him, the grin no longer on his face. He brings his tattoed hand up to his face. "You're so funny, batsy. Always making me smile"

Lunging foward Batman try to grab Danielle, having decided that she was the easiest one but she jump out of the way and quickly kick him in the back. Quickly getting to his feet he turn around but didn't expect to get a hard punch in the face by the clown. Punching him back, batman lift Joker up before tossing him into a building. Danielle release a growl seeing her clown getting tossed before charging at Batman. Falling to the ground Batman is overwhelmed by all the punhes Danielle deliver to his face rapidly before she's suddenly off of him and dragging a disorientated Joker to his car.

Quickly throwing him in the backseat Danielle jump intot he drivers seat before quickly driving off and away from Batman.

AN: Just a short chapter, hope you've enjoyed this book so far.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: This chapter is kinda weird but I wanted to have like bits and pieces from what both Danielle and Joker was doing.

The results from the vet Danielle had visited yesterday just came back and it's safe to say that it had no good news. Smirrah only had days left and that's being positive.

Danielle knew that this day would come when she adopted the dog but it still came as a shock, that her beloved, always happy cuddly dog was going to leave her in a few days. She didn't even know how to react, she was stunned and was now sitting with said dog in her lap stroking her fur as she had been doing for the last hour since the results came.

"I'm so sorry Smirrah" Danielle told her dog with tears in her eyes, she truly was sorry that this had happened to her.

"I'm going to make this day the best you've ever had" The girl said standing up and putting the dog on the bed. She walked over to where Misch was currently sleeping and gently picked him up and walked out of her room and into Joker's.

"Can you watch today? I have some things to do" Danielle ask Jay, begging him to say yes.

"You want ME to watch YOUR dog that I didn't want?" he answer but she could see him budging.

"Smirrah only has days left and I want to make today her best ever so I just need you to watch Mitch for a couple hours, pretty please" Danielle ask again.

"Fine, but don't you uh say that I never do things for you" He relent with a small glare on his face, cursing her in his head. He had business to do and now he had to bring the dog with him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" She squeal hugging him tightly pressing kisses all over his face.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Everyone know the plan?" Joker ask his crew of henchmen with a raised eyebrow. "Good" He tells them smiling, of course it's not a nice friendly smile but more like a 'fuck this up and I'll put a bullet in your head' smile.

"What about the dog?" One of his henchmen ask pointing a finger at the fluffy dog Joker is currently holding in his arms.

"This here is Misch, Danielle's puppy. So if anything happens to this puppy she will be very upset and if she's very upset then I'm very upset." He explain while not so subtly threatening his men all while petting the puppy.

He turn on his heel and walk out of the room and into the club. Hearing the loud music he cringe before covering the puppy's ears and walk out of the club. Letting the pup down on the ground he connect the leash to let Misch do his business.

When the puppy is done Joker pick him up again and jump into one of the vans waiting outside the club. Taking out his phone he quickly take selfie of him and the dog and send it to Danielle with the caption 'First crime with Daddy"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Oh my god" Danielle laugh out shocked at the picture she recieved. She was currently at a dog hairdresser and Smirrah was having the time of her life as she was pampered by the stylist. Later they were going to go to a park and then to a lake, Smirrah loved swimming. Danielle was determined to make this Smirrah's best day of her life.

Barking happily Smirrah ran over to Danielle when she was done and the girl happily pulled the small dog up in her arms smelling her fur.

"Let's go to the park" Danielle tell her dog in a light baby voice before walked out of the building and out onto the street.

\\\\\\\\\\\

Walking into the building with his gun firing at the ceiling with a twisted laugh Joker demand people to be quiet and give him their money. To once again protect Misch's ears he had decided to put some protective earmuffs and the dog was happily barking at him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Releasing Smirrah from her leash in the park was Danielle and the dog was currently rushing away from her owner before rushing back. Picking up a stick the girl wave it in the air at her dog and watches the dog jump trying to get it.

"Fetch" Danielle tell her dog before throwing the stick as far as she could, which wasn't very far but she tried.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Did you see that Frost? They were scared of a little puppy" Joker laughed sitting in the van again with a bag of dog treats by his side and the puppy was sitting in the seat beside him with his head out the window. Giving the dog another treat Jay continue laughing the whole way home to his mansion.

Walking back inside the house with a soaking wet dog in her arms and tired on her feet Danielle made her way upstairs and into her room. Going into the bathroom she gently set the dog down on the toilet before grabbing a hairdryer and a towel.

"Did you have fun?" a happy bark is her answer and Danielle start drying the dog.

When she was done she lifted the dog down on the floor again watching her plop down on Danielle's bed and fall almost instantly asleep. Danielle gently switch the light off before leaving the room and going to Jay's room.


	22. New version!

Okay, I decided to edit His queen but then I decided that it would be better to just do a new version instead of completely botching this one. The first chapter is up now.

I will still continue this book! I just have another version in the other so I can really develop a relationship between my OC and Joker.


	23. Chapter 22

AN: Omg, I wasn't supposed to take this long to update this book again. I only meant to get a few chapters out on the new version and I did that plus start 4 other books. Reading back on the previous chapters I feel that my writing has gotten much better.

3rd POV

Danielle woke up the next morning with a loud gasp and went to check what time it was when she felt the stiff heavy weight on her legs. Immediately her blood turns to ice and dread fills her veins, the stiff weight was in the spot that Smirrah always occupies during the nights.

"Smirrah" Danielle whisper with tears already rushing down her pale cheeks. She gently kick her legs to see if the weight would shift like it usually did but when it didn't she pushed herself into a seating position. She look down on the motionless body of Smirrah and loud wails of sorrow pushes themselves out of her throat and before she know it, Joker rushes into the room like it was on fire.

"What is it?" He ask out of breath and froze slightly when he saw the state she was in. "Oh baby, let Daddy comfort you"

He crawled into bed with her and she threw herself on him and sobbed loudly with her eyes still fixed on the dead dog laying on her legs. "She died" She sob out and hiccups. "She died in her sleep, that's good. She felt no pain, that's how it's supposed to be. Oh my god, Smirrah is dead" She mumble out and then burst out in hysterical cries.

"I know, baby, I know" Joker tries to soothe her but knows that he has no experience comforting women. He had never comforted a woman before, but he found that he didn't mind comforting her. Much.

"Can we bury her?" Danielle ask when she's calmed down slightly. "I want to have a funeral for her"

"Of course, anything for you"

* * *

"Here lies Smirrah, beloved dog and friend. May you find rest in doggy heaven, I'll see you soon" Danielle dries her tears off of her cheeks and places the roses on the newly dug grave. "I love you" She speak and she can almost feel and hear her heartbreaking.

"Let's go inside, hm?" Joker ask with a lilt in his voice. "I'm sure he's concerned about you"

"yes, let's" Danielle shakily reply and pushes herself on her feet again. "I'll see you soon, Smirrah"


	24. Chapter 23 Part 1

**Danielle's POV **

"I'm so bored" I mutter to myself while pacing the hardwood floor. "So bored! There's nothing to do"

A few days had passed since Smirrah had died and I'm both devastated at her pasing and happy. Devastated because despite the short time that I had her here we bonded something incredible. On the other hand I'm happy for her because her suffering is over, and she got to spend her last days doing everything that a dog could possibly want. I could feel it in the days prior to her death that she was content, that she was finally happy after all those long years of neglect and abuse.

I've been locked inside this damn mansion for the last week, no oppurtunity to go outside, left alone all day and with nothing to do. Absolutely nothing to do. The two of us hadn't done anything excited since we broke out of the asylum, and let me tell you I am restless. True I've never done anything more illegal other than the two murders, just my luck to get thrown in jail the first time I'm doing anything illegal, but I'm still feeling restless. He's awoken this thirst in me to do things I'm not allowed to, it's like a child that's never been allowed to have candy and then you give the child candy with the promise of more but all the child gets is that small piece of candy that just doesn't taste all that good.

Maybe I should do something myself, rob a small store? Or maybe shoplift some nice hoodies. I mean you have to start somewhere, am I right? I'm afraid, though, that nothing small will make me feel as alive as breaking out of a notoriously bad asylum for the criminally insane. Sure the sheer amount of emotions I felt when liberated could have been as overwhelming as they were because of all I went through there. Sure, I went through a lot of shit, I blocked some of it out and some I've forced into the darkest parts of my mind so far away that I will never think of it again. People tell me all the time that I haven't processed what happened to me in that place but what they don't realise is that that is my way of processing things. I do it while it's happening to me, I don't feel as affected by things as so many people seem to be. Some may call me lucky but I don't feel lucky. I know the only way that I'm not laying in my bed crying my goddamn eyes out because of the horrific treatment I was forced through there is because of my past. Because of the mentally scarring abuse that I was put through. Even after being set free from my abuser after 15 years, and then him being replaced by a new younger version of himself fo 2 more years, I know that nothing can make me break. At least nothing that those people can do, no, the only thing that can get to me now is the people I love. My mother betrayed me so I killed her boyfriend, talk about messed up. I have zero regrets.

I need to get out of this place, I need fresh air, I need to not be here. Should I just go on a quick walk? Surely he won't notice if I leave the house for a quick walk. Nah, let's do this, I tell myself.

I sigh and then open the big doors to the outside world. The first thing I notice when I pull them open is the blinding sunlight, I don't remember it being this bright, nor the sounds so loud nor the air so clear. I lift a hand to protect my eyes and I'm met with the familiar garden of the mansion, not that wellkept, we were supposed to be keeping low. Well, as low as one can be when living in a mansion.

The first steps are unsure, full of inner conflict, should I stay or should I go? Well, it looks like I'm going anyways, I won't be gone long. Only long enough for that walk I promised myself. I won't bring Misch with me, I don't know these streets and I won't put him in any unnecessary danger. There's no people walking by the entrance to the mansion, or the road outside of the heavy steel gates. I wonder where everyone is, maybe they've heard of our presence here and decided to avoid the street all together. Or maybe we're just that far away from the inner city that there's not many people living here, much less any law abiding ones.

"Looks like it's adventure time" I said and took the first step outside of the gates, butterflies swarming in my stomach and eyes casting weary looks in every direction.

**AN: I'm back in business my lovely readers :) Make sure to leave a comment!**


	25. Chapter 23 Part 2

I had only taken a few steps outside of the gates when I was grabbed by someone and tossed into a black van, so cliché. I don't know what I expected to happen when I left the building, to just take nice walk down the road in a notoriously criminal area of a city full of scumbags? Nahh, I had kind of expected this to happen, in fact I was longing for some action in my life.

"Just so you know this is one of the most cliché and overused types of kidnapping there is, and you're even butchering that. You want to know what failure looks like? Take a look in a mirror" I told the men kidnapping me after they for the fifth time failed to correctly use the zip-ties. Really it's not that difficult, not that I'd help them kidnap me but still. It was almost sad.

"Shut up!" The failure barked at me with a red face and a dark glare in his eyes. He clearly didn't appreciate my joke. I in response of that rude command kicked him straight in the nose, if he didn't want me to kick him in the face he should have learnt how to use zip-ties."I'm going to get you back for that"

" Revenge is such a tricky business." I told him with a grin and another kick, this time aimed at his cheekbone. I was making a painting. "I find it rarely ends well, unless of course, you're me"

"I said shut up!" He yelled and stood up as straight as he could in the backseat of the van and smacked me right across the face.

The world goes dark and I can only feel pain, my ears rand and my head was spinning. That was one hard smack, I remarked in my head. I pushed myself up to the seat and placed a hand on the tender area, it burned and itched.

"Damn it, man, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood with some fun quotes but I get it. A show of force. You've made your point, let it go, for a friend, ah?" I chuckle, the newer generations of self proclaimed gangsters and criminals just isn't the same. Of course all generations say that about the younger ones and it was true that this one was without a doubt just inexperienced and would mature with time but it was still a bid disappointing.

"Mark" The man driving the van barked out at the one that was failing miserably at kidnapping me. At this point it wasn't even a kidnapping anymore because I could just walk out that door and just go poof, they're not doing anything to hold me against my will. "Make her shut up!"

I held up my hands mockingly in the air with a silly grin on my face. "Do you want me to tie myself up or do you think you can actually do it this time?"

That earned me another smack across each cheek. "Oh come on, those are love taps aren't doing anything" I teased him, I was asking for it by this point. This kidnapping is a joke, they can't even hit right. Did they even prepare anything for this besides their creepy-uncle-that-lures-children-into-his-van van and some zip ties they can't even use. Like c'mon you could have just gotten some rope since I obviously don't have any arm muscles left to break me out of it.

"Just... just be quiet and sit still. We'll be there soon anyways" Mark muttered with a defeated look on his face. He slumped down into his seat with a loud sigh, I almost felt bad for him. He'll learn eventually.

...

"And who are you?" I ask, dragging out the u as I stare at the short man in front of me.

After we had reached wherever they were supposed to kidnap me too they tried to haul me out of the car, that was when I realised that they had no arm muscles either, but they failed at that too so I had to awkwardly follow them with Andrew holding onto my sleeve. It was really quite pathetic.

"I'm Séan" He introduced himself with a small bow and a grin stretching from ear to ear. "You've met my brother Mark and Felix" Said brothers nodded at her with blank faces, they weren't as happy to be there as Séan seemed to be. Understandable since the whole ride here consisted of them failing to tie the zip ties. He had a nice irish accent, I noted, at least something with this meeting is nice.

"Oh yeah, they kidnapped me so of course I've met them" I deadpan with an eye roll. This had to be the most bizarre meeting of my entire life. "Is there a purpose to this or do you just want to play some cards until a very angry Joker comes to rescue me and kill you?"

"Straight to the point, I like it" Séan chuckled and glanced back at his brothers who were looking less than amused. "They say that murdering people is not a guilty pleasure, it just makes you guilty in court. We need your help"

I stared at him, dumbfounded and confused. "First of all, what's with the flamingo shorts, and second of all, you want me to kill someone?"

"What noo, we need your help with other things" He protested as if the idea was absurd to him.

"Too bad, this family make me want to murder people" I sarcastically smile at him, I wanted to go home. Sure this is exciting and all but I'm getting tired and all of my people energy is gone.

A loud ringtone filled the silent room and Séan cursed angrily.

"What?!" He barked at whoever was on the other line. I winced slightly, I could only imagine what the person on the other line was feeling like when the angry irishman spat curse after curse after curse at whoever he was talking to. "Screw you Billy!" He spat and then hung up the phone.

"Excuse that, Billy is... special. We need your help with planning a special something"

AN: There is absolutely no references of any kind in this chapter or any other chapter in any of my books. JK, I love playing catch the reference with you!


End file.
